El comienzo del final, o el final del comienzo
by Jean-H
Summary: Draco es liberado bajo la condición de ser vigilado y vivir con Harry P. , Hermione después de la guerra encuentra distintos cambios en ella, asustada comprueba que algo no va bien en su organismo, Draco y Hermione se verán involucrado de alguna manera ¿ lograran iniciar el comienzo o iniciaran el final ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Qué tal? Soy nueva en fanfiction, relativamente, pero en fin… al fin me atreví a publicar algo asi que haber que les parece !

Cap 1

Siempre me considere valiente, siempre pelee nunca me amedrente. Pero siempre algo tiene que asustarte alguna vez. Siempre…

La primera vez que me di cuenta que algo no anda bien, fue en la persecución del bosque hecha por los carroñeros, me agite y me sentía flotar, lo atribuí a los nervios. Más cambios se fueron presentando después de la tortura de la maniaca de Bellatrix, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y mi nariz sangraba constantemente. No era una desviación de tabique o algo, lo comprobé.

La guerra paso y ya todos sabemos el resultado, decidí estar junto a mis padres una temporada ya que el mundo mágico estaba hecho un lio y necesitaba descansar, créanme lo necesito, así que aquí estoy en el andén 9 ¾ donde todo comenzó rumbo a mi necesario descanso.

-Harry enserio, no necesitas acompañarme hasta la estación, conozco el camino a la perfección, es mas ya deberías estar en la audiencia, y el tren esta por llegar.

- Estoy harto de ir a esas audiencias, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana se va y tengo que despedirla hasta que la vea agitar el pañuelo a lo Titanic- le sonreí, tantas cosas juntas y tanto tiempo compartido sabía que le era difícil y extraño porque para mí lo era, con el tiempo Harry y yo hemos creado un apego y una conexión poco frecuente, irrompible…

- Sabes que vendré pronto.

- Piensa en mi propuesta seria más fácil para tus prácticas de auror, por favor Mione-me cogio de las manos y empezó a besarlas y rozarla con su siempre barba incipiente, sabia que cuando usaba ese diminutivo adherido a los mimos significaba que quería que aceptara y no se detendría hasta que lo haga, no pude evitar reírme de cuantas veces uso esa técnica conmigo y yo siempre caiga.

Lo siguiente que paso, ocurrió tan rápido que no tuve ni tiempo para reaccionar, la tos convulsiva me ataco, y un liquido salado hierroso ascendió precipitadamente por mi garganta hacia el exterior. Su mirada fija en mi boca. Mi mirada vidriosa. Sus dedos ascendiendo hacia mi boca soltando mi mano que quedo suspendida en el aire.

-Hermione?- sus ojos me miraron y supe en que dirección iban sus pensamientos, lo supe y sentí impotencia, el no debía enterarse, no podía, sabia de su trauma a que lo dejaran solo.

-Lo siento tanto Harry..

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es?

-Harry yo no…

-Harry! Aquí estas te necesitamos en la audiencia contra los Malfoy tu declaración es necesaria –Kingsley lo apura y tiraba de él.

- No, espere primer ministro – se solto bruscamente y fue tras su pequeña hermana quien ya había empezado a caminar alejándose para evitar unas explicaciones que ni ella sabia con certeza.

Corrió tras de ella y la jalo, ladeo su cabeza en muda pregunta.

-Se que te debo una explicación, pero no ahora no la se ni yo misma , te juro que me hare ver con un doctor muggle y te tendre al tanto por favor ve a la audiencia.

-Esta bien, apenas terminen todas las audiencias, ire a tu casa quiero saber lo mas pronto que es lo que te ocurre , esta bien hermana?.

Asentí sonriendo culpable , le di un abrazo y un beso afectuoso. Partí rumbo a mi casa y estaba tan asustada como nunca…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi madre a mi derecha nunca bajo el rostro, era una digna Black, escuchaba los abucheos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Mi padre en ningún momento saco de su rostro la expresión de repugnancia , sus ojos que miraban con odio y resentimiento a todos en el concejo. Yo estaba asustado, con mi característica máscara de frialdad, sin dejar de ver un atisbo de mi miedo, si mis padres no bajaron la cabeza yo tampoco lo haría.

La pureza de sangre siempre me pareció una tontería todos la tenemos roja, al fin y al cabo, sin embargo nunca luche por contradecirlos, la ironía es que en realidad siempre he querido ser auror, pero ahora con todo este teatro barato dudo mucho que se me de la oportunidad es mas dudo que pueda dar un paso sin ser vigilado o criticado, asi que no intera que haya presentado mi solicitud para la academia de aurores

Me sobresalté ligeramente en esos momentos ya que el salvador del mundo mágico entraba por las puertas apresurado y con cara de desear estar en otro lugar menos ahí, juzgándonos.

El juicio fue corto a mi madre la declararon inocente gracias a Potter, a mi padre le dieron arresto domiciliario sin goce de varita por 7 años y a mi sorprendentemente me aceptaron la solicitud para prepararme en la academia de auror, con la condición de que durante mi formación viva en la mansión de los Black en Grimmauld Place que en realidad ahora le pertenece a Potter, en otras palabras me dejan libre si Potter me mantiene vigilado los tres años que dura la preparación para auror, era eso o Azkaban, asi que creo que la decisión esta sobreentendida, Potter simplemente se limito a aceptar todo lo que le decían, entonces salimos del podio para dar paso a la otra audiencia como los Malfoy siempre con la mirada al frente, a fuera madre me dijo la decisión de que padre pasara su arresto domiciliario en la mansión de Francia y ella le haría compañía.

-Draco, hijo se que lo harás, te convertirás en un gran auror, limpiaras el apellido y estarás orgullo de llevarlo- a madre le caian lagrimas ligeras por las mejillas, asentí y la bese, sabia que no nos veriamos en buen tiempo asi que la estreche entre brazos como no lo hacia desde pequeño, mi padre nos veía impasible a un costado, pero con un brillo de calidez y orgullo anticipado que no deje escapar, mi madre se separó de mi y lo abrazó, el asintió hacia mi y caminaron rumbo ha Francia a cumplir su condena.

Me sente en los feos bancos del ministerio a esperar a San Potter, ya solo faltaban un par de audiencia asi que no demoraría mucho. Al cabo de un rato Potter salía con la comadreja conversando serios, como si el lord no hubiese muerto, Potter me miro con una muda pregunta en su cara, arquee la ceja escéptico, sabía que no era un cerebro andante, pero de ahí a olvidarse por qué lo esperaba me hacía dudar de que el haya matado al lord sin una gran dosis de poción felix comadreja ni me miro, golpeo en el hombre a Potter y se fue .

-Me tienes que llegar a tu casa Potter, lo recuerdas, ¿ordenes del ministro? ¿tres años? ¿serás mi guardián? Es que acaso necesitas mas pistas- No pude evitar arrastrar las palabras con el mismo tono que usaba en el colegio.

Potter entendio y asintió entre horrorizado y avergonzado ya que supongo que no presto la mínima atención de lo que Kingley dijo, asi que no me confundí su mente no estaba precisamente en mi juicio.

-Sigueme Malfoy y no me hagas que me arrepiente de haber aceptado

Lo mire crudamente sin que me afectaran sus palabras, lo segui hasta una hilera de casas donde faltaba el numero 12 recito una frase y en unos segundos tenía la puerta de la mansión Black en mi delante.

-En el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones limpias y libres de maleficios o de bogarts o cualquiera que se les parezca, hay tres desocupadas puedes elegir entre ellas, supongo que siendo medianamente inteligente sabrás que las que están con llave ya tienen dueño no?- Me limite a rodarle los ojos y en su lugar conteste en tono aburrido

- Y supongo que no solo viviremos los dos, No?

-Eso espero- dijo mas para el que para mi, supuse que invitaría a la chica comadreja o al comadreja asi que no dije nada y me encamine a elegir la habitación mas alejada del rellano de las escaleras, estaba justo al lado de una de las puertas cerradas, Entre y estaba decorada sobriamente con un ropero de madera oscura, una cama espaciosa, pero no tan grande como la de Malfoy Manor y un escritorio en color negro junto al gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero de la mansión, me tire en la cama y suspire, seria una larga larga temporada.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Que tal ¿? En el capítulo anterior olvide poner … que todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling exceptuando la historia, claro está.

Cap 2

Llegar a mi casa fue una pequeña travesía, me agote al aparecerme, me recompuse y cruce el callejón con el frío mordisqueándome las mejillas, atravesé la pequeña pista y entre en ese lugar que tantas veces llame casa.

-Mamá, papá ya llegue- sabía que no tendría esa charla de "por qué nos borraste la memoria y sacaste de tu vida ", ya que ellos ni siquiera saben que se las borre, solo quizá se encuentre un poco desubicados cosa que no es novedoso en mi familia.

-Jean! Te extrañábamos- mamá bajo corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzo hacia mi, seguida de papá que no dudo ni un minuto en copiarle, reí y lloré ya que no los había visto en un año y algo más, a pesar de que ellos crean que solo fue una temporada de cuatro meses.

En eso paso lo que ya me esperaba y me tenía persiguiendo hace ya algunos meses, la estúpida tos me sacudió el cuerpo haciéndome doblar en dos y empezar a escupir sangre que salía apresurada de mi boca sin que pueda retenerla, mis padres se alejaron instintivamente de mí y me miraron asombrados.

-JEAN!? – exclamo mi padre- Pronto querida llama a una ambulancia, deprisa!- pude ver a través de mi mirada vidriosa a mamá corriendo hacia la mesilla donde reposa el teléfono, y a mi padre viniendo hacia mí a sujetarme el cabello ya que la tos no arremetía y pronto se convertía en un vomito carmesí que manchaba la alfombra crema de mis padres. Lo que paso después esta de forma distorsionada, recuerdo a un hombre cargándome y llevándome hacia un lugar cerrado, todos agitados, incluso juraría haber visto a Harry, y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Media hora antes (Grimmauld Place)_

-Oye Malfoy voy a salir no quiero que te muevas de la mansión, y si lo haces lo sabré, entendiste o te lo escribo.

-Potter a diferencia de ti, yo entiendo cuando me dan una indicación, y no soy imbécil para saber lo que no me conviene, entendiste o te lo escribo. – Malfoy termino su frase con esa horrible sonrisa sarcástica que posee desde que éramos unos críos, asentí en su dirección ya que necesitaba ver a Hermione y responderle era iniciar una discusión que no tenía un final rápido.

Salí de la mansión dando un portazo y segundos después me aparecí en la casa de Mione, cuando llegue vi un carro con luces fluorescentes estacionado en la entrada de su casa y ella semi- inconsciente siendo alzada hacia una camilla mis pies actuaron por inercia, y en un segundo estaba a su lado con distintas imágenes de ella en mi mente y no precisamente agradables, solo espero que ella no me deje, todo menos ella, la mire irse no moví ningún musculo hasta que sentí que alguien tiraba de mí.

-Vamos chico, tenemos que alcanzar la ambulancia-

-Si George

(…)

Después de media hora aproximadamente de estar dando vueltas en la sala de espera, de escuchar los sollozos de Jane y los gritos a las enfermeras por parte de George, salió una figura menuda del área de cuidados intensivos.

-¿Señores Granger?

-Si somos nosotros, ¿Qué pasa con mi hija, doctora?

-Bueno ha sido sometida a varias pruebas, pronto nos llegaran resultados del laboratorio, pese a esto hemos formulado dos posibles padecimientos siguiendo los síntomas, una de ellos es cáncer pulmonar y otro es fibrosis quística, ambas son tratables pero igual de mortales y silenciosas. La paciente se quedara en Cuidados Intensivos hasta que recupere la conciencia, le estaremos informando.

Los tres asentimos sin más miramientos, sin embargo mi cerebro llego a retener tres frases cáncer pulmonar, fibrosis quística y mortales, me ofrecí a traerles café del pequeño restaurante-café mientras mi mente seguía divagando y ahí fue que me di cuenta de que ¿mierda es Fibrosis quística?, tan distraído que iba golpee a alguien accidentalmente y me obligue a volver a la realidad.

Te ayudo a levantarte, discúlpame-Le tendí la mano a la mujer que derive y en ese momento es donde pude apreciar sus rasgos finos y su blanca piel -¡¿Parkinson?!- la chica dio un respingo en su lugar cuan escucho su apellido retumbar por toda la sala y me di cuenta que lo dije muchas octavas más de lo normal- Lo siento- murmure.

Hola Potter, gracias por informar a todo el plantel cual es mi apellido.

Le quede viendo raro, pues no salió como una respuesta venenosa ni mordaz, sino como una tímida y juguetona, acompañada de una sonrisa de lado.

-Qué haces en un hospital muggle, Parkinson- la pregunta escapo de mi boca con autentica curiosidad.

-Para tu información Potter quiero ser medimaga y ayer empecé las practicas, pero por los nuevos regímenes y eso también tienen que realizarse en hospitales muggles y utilizando sus métodos, toda una hazaña para mí no crees- no pude evitar sonreír débilmente por su mueca de superioridad y orgullo hacia si misma.

-Viniendo de una amante de sangre puras, si es toda una hazaña, te felicito- esboce una mueca que tenía el papel de hacer de sonrisa, pero creo que no salió como quería ya que me quedo mirando raro y con un ademán de mano reanude mi camino.

-Hey Potter que sucede, ¿ninguna conspiración, ninguna pulla o teoría contra mi ?, quien sabe quizá esté tratando asesinar a varios muggles internados aquí y tú solo me felicitas¿ enserio Potter? – pero lejos de reírme con su intento de broma la mire serio, con solo imaginarme a mi pequeña hermana indefensa en esa cama...-Oye solo era una broma, te sucede algo , sé que no somos los mejores amigos ni nada pero tampoco es que nos odiemos a morir, cierto?

-¿Qué es fibrosis quística?- Le pregunte en vez, y ella me miro confundida y lanzo un silbido que lejos de hacerla ver como una vulgar la hizo ver graciosa.

-La fibrosis quística, es una enfermedad mortal que ataca a los pulmones hace que las membranas que lo rodean se obstruyan, formando pequeños quistes y alternando la producción mucosa y en menor medida también ataca a el páncreas, estomago o intestinos, es una enfermedad compleja y difícil de tratar, pero es una enfermedad hereditaria Potter y es difícil desarrollarla, tendrías que ser la persona con más mala suerte en todo Europa.

-Gracias, Parkinson- y con esto fui corriendo hacia los padres de Mione era imposible que ella tuviera fibrosis quística verdad, sus padres no la tenían así que porque ella lo tendría que tener.

-Harry, ¿qué paso, y el café?- No pude hablar ya que en ese momento salió la doctora acompañada de Pansy Parkinson.

-Señores, joven ella es mi estudiante y también vera el caso de la señorita Granger, cualquier duda sino me encuentro yo se lo comunican a ella.

-Un placer soy Pansy Parkinson, y cualquier duda me pueden llamar a cualquier hora - les entrego una tarjeta a ellos y una a mí, no salía de mi asombro, es más ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba enterada de la existencia de un teléfono muggle, asintiendo se retiró junto a la doctora.

Creo que nada puede salir peor. La espera se acaba de volver IMPOSIBLE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentía que giraba y giraba, ¿estoy drogada? , fui parpadeando hasta acostumbrarme a la típica luz enfermiza que ponen en los centros médicos, por los calzones de Merlín, estoy internada.

-Estoy internada- me escuche susurrar

-Granger, despertaste se lo diré a la doctora Saint Loren.

Esa era Parkinson, oh diablos debo estar totalmente dopada.

¿Reviews?

Se que no es un capitulo precisamente Dramione o super interesante ya que no revela la enfermedad de Hermione pero al menos ya se hacen una idea pero ya falta poco para que se vean y empiece lo bueno: .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey que tal? Espero que les guste, este tiene más explicaciones, no es capitulo rellenador como el anterior.

Psdta: Perdonen si hay algún "dedazo" trataré de ser más cuidadosa.

Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK Rowling

Cap 3

-Disculpa, enfermera puedo ver a mi familia

-Claro señorita en un momento les dejo que pasen, y la doctora ya no tarda mucho- la enfermera me reclino la cama, me regalo una sonrisa de cortesía y se fue.

-Mione

-Jean

-Princesa

Tres voces distintas hablaron al unísono al igual que tres pares distintos de brazos se abalanzaron sin ninguna delicadeza hacia mí, no proteste pues sé que les di un gran susto y en verdad yo también necesitaba ese abrazo avasallador. Reí, tenia a toda mi familia reunida.

-Señorita Granger, señores, joven tengo los resultados de los exámenes de la paciente les parece bien si se los comunico ahora.

-si, por favor- me apresure a hablar ya que sabía que papá haría todo lo posible para que yo ignore mi situación, la doctora miro en mi dirección y lo que me dijo quedaría grabado a fue en mi mente.

-Tienes fibrosis quística, por fortuna hemos descartado alguna tumoración maligna esto quiere decir que no tienes cáncer, sin embargo tus pulmones están ..mmm afectados , no sé si me explico bien- agrego al ver la cara de estupefacción de todos, incluida yo, que si comprendía la teoría pero no sabía su grado de toxicidad- por ejemplo tenemos una pelota absorbente que cae debajo de una cama que nos barrida ni limpiada por años y después de un tiempo sacamos esta pelota, como la encontramos , pues toda sucia, polvorienta, ya no rebotara bien y si no le damos un adecuado cuidado y rápido no tendrá más remedio- no entendí nunca por qué en esos post- momentos solo pasaba por mi mente " que ejemplo tan estúpido" .

-¿Cuándo comenzaríamos el tratamiento?¿ cuáles son los síntomas y que debo hacer cuando me atacan como la tos convulsiva ? ¿Y cuál es mi esperanza de vida? sin rodeos por favor doctora, detesto la mentira.-Todas esas preguntas las formula de la manera más fría e impersonal que pude lograr, Harry a mi lado que cogia mi mano se puso tenso por la crudeza de mis palabras mi papa asintió y mama dejo escapar un sollozo.

-Te daré de alta dentro de dos días, después de esto vendrás a mi consultorio donde te informare del tratamiento y te daré un listado de síntomas con sus respectivas recomendaciones, otro listado de situaciones a evitar y la esperanza de vida depende de tu respuesta al tratamiento. Siendo eso todo los dejo para que conversen.

La doctora procedió a retirarse, impasible ante mis palabras supongo que esta curtida de actitudes similares, pero yo no me dejaría morir quería vivir, cumplir eso que todos llamar "Proyecto de vida", no luche toda mi adolescencia junto con Harry y los demás para morir sin disfrutar un mundo sin el patético de Voldemort, y con todos esos pensamientos en mi mente no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-Mama, papi, hermano quiten esas caras no moriré pronto lo prometo…

Los dos días pasaron lentos y aburridos, habíamos acordado mantenerlo en toda la discreción posible, ya que sino esto sería una bomba para la comunidad mágica, después de largas charlas y discusiones Harry acepto el hecho de que no quería tratarme por el método mágico, por lo tanto ese sería nuestro último recurso, tampoco les informamos al clan Wesley , tantos pelirrojos acoplados en un punto llamaría la atención, mamá y papá habían tomado la promesa enserio, ahora más que nunca quería reanudar mi vida tratando de seguir las recomendaciones, claro está si es que estas no se volvían absurdas.

-Harry, la academia de aurores empieza en una semana, y para evitar trajinar he decido aceptar tu invitación de vivir juntos en Grimmauld Place- Harry me regalo una gigantesca sonrisa y empezó a besuquearme toscamente por toda la cara- Para para o harás que me arrepienta, Merlín!- Un acceso de tos me entro de repente, tiñendo de rojo el pañuelo que mi hermano me paso de forma ágil , volvía a asfixiarme con la sangre y él empezó a tocar el timbre…

-Señorita, por favor mi hermana se ahoga, pronto ayúdeme.

-Tranquilízate Potter, Granger mírame- Era Pansy Parkinson, y con el asombro sentía que me ahogaba más, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, veía distorsionado toda la sala, alguien me sacudía de los hombros presumo que era Pansy- Herm.. Hermione mírame, ¡mírame!, no te desesperes tranquiliza tu corazón, cuenta libros en tu cabeza, vamos cuéntalos- un libro, dos libros…siete libros- Vamos no te estas asfixiando porque tus fosas nasales están despejadas así que coge aire, ves escupe lo que queda de sangre aquí- lo escupí en el baldecito, obedeciendo sumisamente- ves perfecto. Lo que viste Potter fue un acceso de tos convulsiva acompañado con un ataque de ansiedad, que te da la sensación de que te ahogas olvidándote coger aire por la nariz, la próxima vez que a la paciente le suceda esto, vas a tranquilizarte tú y después le harás recordar como coger aire y no se asusten la taquicardia es un síntoma más de esta enfermedad.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Ambos nos miramos asombrados, la chica siempre presta a insultar o a torcer gesto acababa de auxiliarme, independientemente de que sea su trabajo, me doy cuenta que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

Cuando me dieron de alta fuimos a casa de mis padres dormiríamos una noche ahí y a la mañana siguiente nos mudaríamos a Grimmauld Place, mis padres en un principio se mostraron reticentes, pero después de prometerles que pasaría todos los domingos con ellos se quedaron más tranquilos y aceptaron de malas ganas.

Después de la amena cena, por supuesto que no hablamos de mi enfermedad, y sin ningún otro episodio, fuimos a la sala del té, mis padres nos acompañaron un rato hasta que les venció el sueño y decidieron irse.

-Harry, y que tal resultaron las audiencias

-Mmm.. déjame recordar, a los Goyle le dieron unos años en Azkaban, algunos otros el beso del dementor y a los Malfoy le dieron algo así como arresto domiciliario, oh por Merlín, prométeme que no cambiaras de parecer después que te diga esto, juro que con todo lo que paso lo olvide, es mas no voy a la casa hace días por ir donde los Wesley para que no sospechen, espero no encontrar un cadáver y…

-Harry Potter, no divagues, al punto quieres.

-OH cierto perdona Mione, Malfoy vivirá con nosotros.

La mandíbula se me cayó literalmente, no sabía que responder ni que pensar, no me causaba ningún sentimiento salvo incomodidad, que tan malo puede ser vivir con él, además seguro está vigilado por el Ministerio de Magia.

-Está bien no creo que sea difícil de lidiar, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿si Harry?- Este me frunció el ceño- NO días nada que tus teorías de conspiración te delatan.- Se sonrojo ligeramente y asintió viendo hacia el reloj

-Sera mejor que ya durmamos, mañana será un largo día- Ambos asentimos y fuimos a nuestros cuartos ya que él tenía un dormitorio propio en mi casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Potter de mierda cree que porque es el puto salvador me puede dejar sin comida, sin elfo, y sin dejarme salir-Azote las alacenas, sin ese estúpido pan y los huevos hubiese muerto de inanición. Si no fuera por las protecciones que estaban activadas y me prohibían la salida de Grimmauld Place, ya me hubiese largado. Molesto preferí irme a mi cuarto, azotando todo lo que tenía cerca de la varita.

Eso del mediodía, escuche que la puerta de entrada se abría, baje silenciosamente, si era la comadreja lo golpearía a lo muggle y de ahí le diría que lo confundí con un ladrón y si era San Potter ya podía ir alistando sus oídos.

-Harry por Merlín, no me estoy muriendo quieres dejarme llevar mis cosas, ni siquiera las tengo que cargar- Esa voz, suave y melodiosa la aprendí a reconocer desde pequeño, es la sangre sucia o Granger da lo mismo difícilmente podré cambiar esos adjetivos de mi mente, inmediatamente después de que sus palabras dejaron sonar un grupo de maletas venia flotando por el rellano de las escaleras, me agache instintivamente, baje unas cuantas gradas y los vi de perfil yendo hacia la cocina, Potter tenia cara de velorio, acaso no quería que Granger viviera aquí, como puede preferir a una comadreja antes que a ella, yo no dudaría en quedármela al menos ya tenemos un elfo.

Los seguí silenciosamente quería saber si discutían, quizá de ahí pueda burlarme un poco, tanto tiempo solo no es bueno, pensé.

-Hermione, por favor no uses ejemplos de ese tipo, quieres, no todos lo llevamos tan bien- que delicado es San Potter será que en verdad es gay o será el trauma de las muertes en guerra.

Lo que sea, pero Granger fue corriendo hacia él, se trepo como una araña y lo abrazo y beso en la cara como si su vida se le fuera en ello, gruñí por lo bajo ya que no quería seguir viendo sus arrumacos, después de todo Potty no es gay, termino estando, como todos pensaban; con ella la mujer que torturaron en su sala, la loca de los elfos como la llamaba madre.

-Hey Potter que mierda tenías en la cabeza, ¿sabes que los humanos necesitan alimentos?

-Sí, lo que no sabía Malfoy es que tú fueras uno de ellos.

- Oh mira el santo tenía su gracia.

-Harry, déjalo ya por favor

-Si Harry- en esa parte aguce mi voz - hazle caso a tu novia la san…- No me di cuenta como la iba a nombrar hasta que lo solté y ella me corto.

-Sangre sucia Malfoy, enserio?

La mire levantando los hombros restándole importancia a lo casi dicho y decidí ignorarla al fin y al cabo nada tenía que hacer con ellos, me largue a mi cuarto tirando la puerta de un portazo. Patético, esa era la definición de mi situación, vivir con una loca controladora y con un mediocre obediente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Trataré de mantener la fiesta en paz solo por ti Mione, no quiero que te estreses innecesariamente, además mañana tenemos la cita con la doctora y podremos tomar mejores medida- Su mirada apaleada lo decía todo, el no creía en mi convicción de que me curaría, tenía miedo lo sentía, así sea por un fin puramente egoísta sabía que él no se resignaría a perderme y haría hasta lo imposible, incluso utilizar la piedra de la resurrección y eso nos destruiría el alma a ambos. Entonces si nada salía como lo planee, por lo menos no moriría antes de ver a mi hermano con la mujer que merece y que no dejara que pierda su norte.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia las alacenas- Merlín, Harry no justifico a Malfoy pero en estos reposteros no hay nada, sabes que pudo morir de inanición.

Harry se sonrojo ligeramente – Considéralo víctima de las circunstancias y es como una paga por ser tan antipático con nosotros.

-No me hagas reír por favor deseo evitar estos ataques hasta mañana – Saque un lápiz y una libreta de uno de los cajones y empecé anotando lo que yo creía que hacia falta- Algo que se te antoje, voy al supermercado y después al callejón Diagon.

Con un dedo en la barbilla Harry dijo – Leche, huevos, esa carne que siempre compra tu mamá, tostadas, cerveza de mantequilla, algunos dulces de Honeydukes- lo mire con una ceja arqueada- creo que eso es todo.

-Dije algo que se te antoje, quizá deberías repasar ciertos términos otra vez.

Harry rio sarcásticamente y me rodo los ojos, me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hacia Malfoy, alguien tenia que empezar a hacer la paz y por lo visto tenía que ser yo. Toque la puerta y después de unos momentos se abrió el viejo trozo de madera con un rechinido chinchoso.

Reviews? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, Draco y Hermione no se amarán al instante ya que ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de conocerse, así que será un Dramione que se cocinara a fuego intermedio.

Les agradecería que me digan si algo no les parece o si esperan algo encarecidamente para poder cubrir las expectativas, o algún consejo ya que soy nueva en esto.

Por último con lo que respecta de Harry/Pansy, esa pareja siempre me ha gustado así que ya la pueden dar por hecho. Un gigantesco GRACIAS y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes reconocibles, son de J. , solo la trama me pertenece**

_**Hey que tal ¿? Mil perdones por la tardanza, paso infinidad de cosas.**_

_**Que quede claro NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, asi tarde un poquito mas de lo normal … solo pido paciencia y ya saben nunca esta demás algún consejo constructivo. **_

_**Pdta: Mil gracias a esas personitas que me escribieron, siguen la historia o lo pusieron en alerta significa mucho para mi, **_

_**Pdta 2: Perdones si se me paso algún"dedazo".**_

…_**.**_

Seguramente San Potter subía a pedirme perdón porque la mandona sangre sucia se lo había dicho, pues las tenía de perder. Pero horrible fue mi sorpresa cuando un olor a canela y vainilla inundo mis fosas nasales, ¡oh si! era la libertadora de los oprimidos, sonreí de lado, esto sería entretenido.

-Malfoy, voy hacer compras, algo que desees…

-Un repelente contra ti, quizá algo de cerveza de mantequilla ya que dudo que la santa compre Whisky de fuego, alguna edición nueva de la revista _Quidditch, una pasión_ cualquiera de esos estaría bien.- dije todo esto mientras enumeraba con mis dedos. Por Merlín, había olvidado lo divertido de exasperarla.

-Claro, algo más se le ofrece al señor.

- Sonaste exactamente igual a Winky, mi antigua elfina doméstica, mira si fracasas en tu carrera ya sabes a qué te puedes dedicar-

- Lejos de ofenderme tarado, para tu información me encantaría tener aunque sea una parte del poder de esa gran especie de personas .

- Si, si, si Granger ya todos sabemos lo que vendrá después " que los elfos son lo máximo ", "merecen el mismo trato que nosotros", " son humanos con sentimientos" " que no dejaras de luchar hasta que la sociedad discriminadora los acepte como tal"- He olvidado algo?

No sé que mierda habría mordido a Granger pero la cuestión es que no me miro ceñuda, ni me golpeo, simplemente rio a carcajada limpia, una carcajada corta y seca pero agradable -No Malfoy eso es todo, básicamente- después de un momento que pensé que se había largado al fin volvió hablar- que bueno que se te haya quedado algo de los discursos sobre la plataforma elfinica obrera que daba, no sabía que te gustaba escucharme- diciendo esto, salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entrejunta.

Me quede idiota con lo que la "pelos de loca", Granger dijo ciertamente si le prestaba atención cuando daba sus interminables discursos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry subía las escaleras evitando hacer rechinar la horrible madera, sabia que Hermione a veces dormía más de lo normal como si fuera un oso cerca de las fechas de hibernar, pero ni bajo maldición se lo decía apreciaba su vida más de lo que parecía.

Fue abriendo la puerta mientras daba tres golpes secos, como Hermione no hizo acto de presencia abrió por completo la puerta y lo que encontró fue un montón de cosas desperdigadas por todos lados, y pequeños rastros de sangre manchando el piso de madera. Hermione no estaba, se había largado a Merlín sabe dónde. Con una maldición por lo bajo Harry salió precipitadamente a buscarla por la casa, trataría de pensar con la cabeza fría y su famosa intuición le indicaba que se vaya al patio trasero. Atravesando la agrupación de azucenas y narcisos estaba una mujer totalmente demacrada con los ojos vidriosos abrazada a otra mujer de su misma edad con cara impasible, sin embargo sus ojos eran otra cosa, denotaban esa preocupación profesional que todo buen medimago debe tener por su paciente y además algo que supo identificar ya que siempre lo veía en los ojos de su hermana: comprensión. En esos momentos entendió que Pansy Parkinson los apoyaría porque sin quererlo, acababa de formar un lazo íntimo con Mione y con él.

-Claro ustedes sigan abrazándose, mientras yo sigo buscándote por el otro extremo del jardín.

-Harry, perdó.. perdóname, lo siento ta.. - Los sollozos luchaban por salir de la garganta de Hermione, y ella no pudo más que quebrarse ante su mejor amigo, como momentos antes lo había hecho con Pansy-

-Hermione, calma, calma, acuérdate lo que hablamos, si podrás eres la brujas más valiente que conozco.- El tomo conciliador que uso Pansy fue menguando sus sollozos. Pansy tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Y la más terca- completo Harry, adivinando a donde quería llegar Pansy.

-Quizá también la más persistente

- O la más quisquillosa

-O la que nunca puede perder.

-También puede ser la más neurótica.

-Si, creo que también la más anti femenina.

-La más gritona

-Escandalosa.

-Problemática.

-y no olvidemos …

-¡La defensora de causas perdidas!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono, riéndose a carcajadas que fueron apagándose mientras Hermione iba frunciendo el ceño.

-Hey, hey quizá las dos primeras sonó bien pero lo último dejo de ser agradable.-Sin embargo mientras los regañaba, no podía quitarse el esbozo de sonrisa, casi parecían igual de sincronizados que los gemelos, Harry agarro al dedillo los pensamientos de Pansy, y siendo sinceros el no era la persona mas atenta o susceptible que habita la comunidad mágica, quizá… solo quizá… ya que ella nunca fue realmente una seguidora de Lord Voldemort o al menos ahora trata de reivindicarse. asi que puede ser que…

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hermione sonrió de lado secándose el rastro de lágrimas mientras asentía y cogiendo la mano de sus dos acompañantes con el propósito que se rocen-Gracias a ambos, sobre todo a ti Pansy, no pensé que podías llegar a convertirte en un apoyo tan necesario para mi estabilidad de esta manera tan veloz.

Ambos amigos de la castaña dieron un respingo a sentir sus pieles tibias rozándose.

Lo que los inquilinos del jardín trasero de la mansión no sabían era que un rubio, con demudada expresión, se preguntaba que diablos hacia su antigua compañera de casa, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios y siendo tomada de la mano por la sangre sucia que por cierto estaba toda llorosa y con cara de haber vomitado tantos caracoles por la boca como Weasel en segundo año.

Draco quería saber que se cocinaba a sus espaldas, y no iba a descansar hasta averiguarlo.

Pansy, Hermione y Harry entraron hacia la casa, se hacían tarde para la cita con la doctora Saint Loren, y por lo que Pansy conto en el trayecto, era una mujer con aspecto dulce pero muy malgeniada, después de las distintas escalas llegaron al concurrido hospital muggle.

-Llegan tarde, cinco minutos más y no los hubiera atendido, noto el poco interés señorita Granger.

-Lo sentimos, doctora Saint Loren, estamos dispuesto a conversar. Y no se confunda nuestra tardanza no es la falta de interés-Hermione levantó el mentón como mejor sabía hacerlo. Ella no permitiría que la doctora la trate de aquella manera estaba enferma no los ojos la doctora continuo.

-Está bien, siéntense. Empezare por lo básico. Tu enfermedad es mortal y hereditaria, el meollo del asunto es que para poder desarrollar la enfermedad cada uno de tus padres deberá aportar con un alelo a tu ADN, esto suele ocurrir muy rara vez, sin embargo la "rara vez" te toco a ti. Se le tomaron ciertos análisis a tus padres, y ambos resultados salieron PORTADORES, pero no potenciales víctimas, así que despreocúpate por esa parte.

-¿El tratamiento en qué consistirá?- Hermione cogía sus manos nerviosas y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, no podía creerlo en serio era tan desafortunada.

-Son dos pastillas que tomarás en la mañana y en la noche, junto con tus alimentos. Tienen efectos secundarios, muy similares a la quimioterapia. Una vez al mes se te harán tomografías, para ver el estado de tus tumores obstruyentes y una vez al mes serás sometida a radiación en el acelerador lineal del hospital.

-¿Las citas?

-Todo eso coordinarás con la señorita Pansy, como ya dije ella será la encargada de tu caso, como comprenderás hay miles de pacientes mucho más graves que tú.

Hermione asintió convencida de que no sacaría nada mas de esa mujer, pero eso no importaba ya que tenía a Pansy.

-¿Doctora el listado de recomendaciones que nos ofreció?

-Si, si, si también hablen eso con la señorita. Hermione pase a farmacia a recoger sus medicamentos y lo demás acuérdelo con mi alumna, ella me mantendrá informada- Diciendo esto se paró de su silla y salió del consultorio así sin más.

-De ahí la sociedad mágica se queja del por qué trato mal a los muggles.

Harry y Hermione la miraron y asintieron de total acuerdo, a esa mujer le pasaba algo.

-Pansy, ¿ el tratamiento es el adecuado?, la doctora Saint Loren ha ocasionado que desconfié de ella.

-No estoy muy segura ya que no tengo tanta experiencia, se lo preguntare algún doctor de turno- Mientras caminaban Pansy se sobre paro, una tonta idea se le cruzaba por la mente, pero la descartó de inmediato, sin embargo sus gestos faciales no habían sido tan rápidos como sus pensamientos, así que Harry se dio cuenta que algo se le ocurrió y ella como buena serpiente se apuró de despistarlo- Les parece bien si paso por la noche a darles el listado de precauciones, de pasada se los explico, ah y compruebo si los rumores son ciertos

-¿Qué rumores?-Pregunto distraídamente Hermione, prestando atención de inmediato.

-Que son los carceleros de un Malfoy- riendo tontamente por sus caras se alejó hacia la estación de enfermeras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de una media hora Hermione pudo deshacerse de Harry, así que ahora se encontraba recolectando su lista de "no nos muramos de hambre" junto con su madre.

-Mama puedes elegir un par de kilos de esa carne que compras, Harry la coloco primero en su larga lista de "antojos"-Jane asintió pensativa, ya que en su mente una pregunta tomaba forma desde hace algunos días, pero simplemente era algo renuente en decírsela a su hija…

-Toma Jean cogí tres kilos, tienen que comer carne si van a ser aurares , por cierto hay algo que quería preguntarte, prométeme que no te ofenderás o molestaras.

-Aurores mama, … .. claro que puedes

-¿Harry y tu no han pensado ya sabes dar un paso más en su relación, tu papá y yo pensamos que ya es el momento, prácticamente han crecido juntos y no veo porque no se puedan querer como algo… algo ¿más?.. Jean, perdona hija si te ofendí. –Hermione como hacia siempre desde su enfermedad reacciono distinto a lo que esperaban, se rio, mientras trata de controlar su risa le respondía a su madre.

-No, no .. me ofendes.. solo, solo me parece tan tonta la idea que papá y tu se formaron, por Dios madre es Harry.. entiendes H-A-R-R-Y, el amigo, el compañero, el hermano , pero nunca lo vería como "el amante", además sus lentes me estresan.

-¿Cómo te puede estresar unos lentes? Explícame.

-jajajaja, no lo se solo me estresan, siempre arreglándoselos. -La señora Jane asintió dando zanjado el tema, pero sin sentirse satisfecha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de dejar en casa a su madre y asegurarle muchas veces que tomaría la medicación y cumpliría todo lo que le dijera Pansy, Hermione pudo irse a comprar las cervezas de mantequilla que pidieron Harry y Malfoy. La señorita Rosmerta estaba muy contenta con su visita, tanto así que le invito a tomar una copa de vino de elfo, Hermione no pudo negarse ya que pronto todos se aglomeraron y empezaron uno a uno a narrar "historias de guerra" como ella lo titulaba, tantos puntos de vista, según la castaña era enriquecedor así que pronto estuvo sumamente abstraída y entretenida con las distintas historias, para después poder copiarlas en un pequeño cuaderno dedicado a los relatos, no presto atención al tiempo transcurrido y pronto anocheció. Se despidió de todos después de darse cuenta que las historias se habían acabado, salió tarareando una suave melodía, mientras atravesaba al otro lado del callejón, sintió un fuerte tirón en la mano, volteo a ver mientras tiraba de su brazo para soltarse y lo que vio fue una mujer mayor con aires aristocráticos, cabellos negros sucios y enmarañados con sus ojos de desquiciada y dientes podridos, se alejó dando dos pasos sin mirar, sus ojos le tenían que engañar ya que ella vio morir a la loca de Bellatrix.

-Niña que sucede, solo quería pedirte una limosna para esta pobre mujer que ya no puede trabajar.

Hermione se sacudió y enfocando mejor su vista vio a una robusta mujer sucia con unos dientes amarillentos y con su mano extendida. Le entrego unas monedas de plata y se fue a paso apresurado y sin mirar atrás, sintiendo la taquicardia oprimir su corazón y agrandar sus pulmones. Con un último esfuerzo se apareció en la sala de Grimmauld Place, lo último que vio fue a Malfoy y Pansy hablando entre susurros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry había aprovechado la ausencia de Hermione para ir a la casa Wesley, si se alejaba mucho de ellos podían empezar a sospechar además que Hermione desde que volvió de Londres muggle no se ha acercado a ellos.

-Harry querido, como estas –La mujer saludo mientras miraba detrás de el, pensando que estaba con Hermione, pero era otra visita más a la que ella no asistía-Chicos bajen miren quien vino a vernos, Dios Harry estas muy flacucho, Ginny no deja de preguntar por ti, sería bueno que hables con ella querido- Harry asintió incomodo, si bien nunca calificaron su relación, tampoco nunca se dijo lo contrario, suponía que ahora tenía que hablar con la menor de las Wesley, solo esperaba que no se lo tomara tan mal.

-Harry, ¿Hermione no ha venido?

-No Ron tuvo que hacer algunas compras y se le ha hecho algo tarde, pero te manda saludos y eso. Creo que planea venir en estos días, como va todo por aquí.

Ron asintiendo taciturno, procedió a relatar cómo iban las cosas en Sortilegios Wesley sin Fred, el nuevo puesto de su padre y sus planes, que aun no estaban definidos.

Ron podría ser despistado, podía poner la comida antes que a todos, podía estar pensando últimamente en una rubia totalmente contraria a él, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con Hermione, ella no hubiese dejado de venir nunca la madriguera solo por un beso, la conocía perfectamente para saber que para ella ese beso no significo nada, era solo algo que se debían y punto. Asi que tras sus expresiones de seguridad de Harry había algo más y Ron Wesley no lo soportaría por más tiempo.

**Reviews?.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey que tal ¡? Espero que les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias a las lindas chicas que me dejaron un comentario, leyeron, pusieron en alerta, en favoritos y demás .GRACIAS.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes reconocibles, son de J. , solo la trama me pertenece**

**PSDTA: Me encantaría que me digan que les parece el rumbo de la historia, ya saben criticas constructivas.**

**PSDTA 2: Mil disculpas si me tardo algo más de lo común semana de estrés total son mis finales, después de esto juro que actualizare seguido.**

**xxx**

Pansy Parkinson nunca conoció la diversión, ni que era elegir, ni mucho menos pudo hacer algo que le gustara por más ínfimo que esto fuera. Siempre tuvo que verse como la correcta primogénita, recompensar con creces el hecho de que no haya nacido varón, como decirlo, tratar de llenar los requisitos pedidos por los siempre sangre pura Parkinson. Quizá la bella pelinegra estuvo tan concentrada en agradarles a sus padres que se perdió en el camino. Se perdió tratando de hallar el amor paternal que desistió de buscar para poder encontrarse al fin a ella misma. Por esta razón ella no entendió la magnitud de la guerra. No hay que confundirnos, no. Ella no es tonta, ni mucho menos inhumana, simplemente que mientras la guerra estallaba digamos que su mente no terminaba de aterrizar, y lo hizo demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de lo sucedido, o mejor dicho de la magnitud del conflicto.

La guerra como a todos que la viven, cambia personas y Pansy no fue una excepción, ella entendió el valor del ser humano y el derecho y el deber que con lleva elegir libremente sobre su futuro y ella misma. Por eso cuando el señor Parkinson fue apresado, y la bella señora Parkinson junto a la pequeña hermana de Pansy se largaron de Londres para evitar la vergüenza, ella entendió que sola podría ser más feliz y no dudo en hacer lo que siempre se le dio bien. La magia medicinal.

Pansy fue absuelta de ir a Azkaban ya que ella no portaba la marca tenebrosa ni mucho menos había usado imperdonables. Lo primero que hizo fue presentar su solicitud para la academia de medimagia, cuestión que fue resuelta de inmediato ya que a los encargados de la academia les encanto su historial escolar. La perfecta pelinegra nunca pensó en encontrarse con una persona que le ayudaría a aclarar aún más su forma de pensar. Luna fue la punta de iceberg que termino de hundir todo esos perjuicios creados por sus padres.

La conoció de casualidad, ella había ayudado a los heridos después de la guerra mágica, y rápidamente se le presentó la vacante y no dudo en tomarla, ambas iban juntas a las mismas clases, y ya sea por esas cosas raras del destino o casualidades de la vida se pudieron conocer más y ambas se dieron cuenta de que los chismes chinos que cada una sabia de la otra solo eran mentira, cuando empezaron las practicas tuvieron que separarse ya que Luna empezó por el hospital mágico y ella por el muggle. La antigua slytherin aprendió a comprender y seguirle la corriente a la rubita cada vez que se le iba la cabeza con sus animales fantásticos. Es más podríamos decir que le quería era la primera mujer que no la buscaba para insultarla o porque era mandada por algún padre que quería congraciarse con los Parkinson.

De esa manera Pansy se terminó de alejar poco a poco del mundo mágico para estar más en el muggle. Solo se veía rara vez con algún amigo de su casa, es decir Theo Nott o Blaise Zabini y en muy extraña vez Malfoy.

Y eso nos lleva al segundo asunto. Malfoy. Pansy siempre supo que algún día se casaría con él o en su defecto se moriría antes de casarse, sí; así de rigurosa era su situación, él nunca la trato como algo más que su amiga y es más ella reconoce que era demasiado pegajosa con él, pero que podía hacer Merlín! estaba muy bien advertida sobre el asunto por sus padres. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella lo sabía, apareció en el lobby de la mansión de Grimmauld Place y llamo a Harry y a Hermione, después de un rato ninguno de los dos salió, decidida entro y vio a un rubio con el ceño fruncido al pie de las escaleras.

-Valla, valla la hijita de los Parkinson está aquí, cuando escuche tu voz pensé que no tardarías en gritar mi nombre, pero creo que eso nunca ocurrió. Sin embargo llamas a la sangre sucia y al cara rajada, me siento ¿ofendido?- Draco arrastraba las palabras en un tono retador, incitador, Pansy lo sabía, lo conocía de ante mano y sabía que el buscaba algo hablándole así.

-Hola a ti también Draco es bueno ver a un viejo amigo, no te llame porque no pensé que estarías.

-¿pensaste?, no estaba enterado de que tu hacías tal acción.

-Bueno nunca es tarde para enterarse, ahora lo sabes, pienso y lo hago muy bien.

– ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?

-El cara rajada se fue con sus pobretones y la sangre sucia no lose no viene desde la mañana, igual ni interesa, ojala y algún desquiciado de la guerra le lance alguna maldición.

-Hey, Draquito porque tanta mala sangre con Hermione, ella no te ha hecho nunca nada. Creí que la "impureza" era una reverenda estupidez para ti.

-Crees bien, simplemente con ella es distinto.

-OK.

-Y que Pansy ahora te has vuelto amante de los impuros.

-No soy amante de ningún "impuro", pero tampoco veo la razón de no llevarme bien con ellos, pruébalo se llama tolerancia. No te caería mal.

-que te den.

Un leve encogimiento de hombros por parte de Pansy, término sacando de quicio a Draco.-Óyeme bien Pansy, ¿Qué te ha hecho ser tan unida con los imbéciles estos? ¿Ah? ¿Simple conveniencia? ¿ O es que siempre los amaste?.. dime Pansy- Draco dijo todo esto sacudiéndola del brazo y asiéndola hacia el con un susurro amenazador. En eso una voz rasposa y débil los hizo sobresaltarse.

-Ayu-yuda- Y la muchacha se desplomo al suelo.

Xxxxxxx

En la madriguera Harry estaba rodeado de pelirrojos haciéndoles mil y una preguntas sobre los planes de ser auror, sobre qué opinaba del ministerio y cosas por el estilo, a la única persona del clan que no vio fue a Ginny, fue un alivio de cierto modo, pero le hubiese gustado aclarar de una vez por todas su situación.

Después de un largo momento de conversación Harry se fue despidiendo uno a uno y acompañado por Ron hasta el linde para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, ya era hora de encontrarse con Pansy y la idea le parecía muy buena, pero este pensamiento el salvador del mundo mágico rápidamente le atribuyó a que le parecía muy bueno tener alguien que los oriente a él y a su hermana, si eso era todo. Ron a su lado interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿ Qué tiene Hermione? y no me digas nada, hemos pasado demasiadas cosas para que ahora decidan dejarme de lado, habla Potter, cuéntame que lo que le sucede, me duele que crean que soy tan imbécil que no puedo darme cuenta que a ella le ocurra algo-Harry estuvo a punto de usar aquel argumento del beso entre ellos dos pero su amigo se le adelanto- Y no digas que fue el beso, ambos sabemos que eso no fue nada. Habla ya.

-Harry, Ron interrumpo algo- Ginny los había alcanzado sigilosamente y logro escuchar gran parte de la conversación, quería averiguarlo. Ella quería a Hermione, pero en estos momentos sentía que ella era la que necesitaba más ayuda, inconscientemente se llevó las manos al abdomen- Puedo hablar un segundo contigo Harry.-Como ninguno de los dos respondía ni se movían continuo- A solas Ron.

Ron asintió confundido, miro a Harry de forma amenazadora con sus orejas rojas – Esto no acabo Potter si en verdad eres mi amigo, búscame mañana en las Tres escobas a la hora en que solíamos ir cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano?, ¿Te dijo Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Ginny- Tu querías decirme algo, yo también quería hablar contigo.

-Si, yo primero que si no lo digo ahora perderé el embarazada.-Harry habrio los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso palido, al ver su reacción Ginny se apresuro a responder algo avergonzada-No es tuyo Harry, por favor que tuvimos algo, pero estoy segura que no es tuyo cuando nos acostamos me cuide ok, y en esta vez no. Además saca tus cuenta Potter no seas ingenuo, la ultima vez que estuvimos fue antes de la guerra.

-Entendi, pero porque me lo dices.

-Necesito que me ayudes, mis padres no se pueden enterar, Hermione no viene ni contesta mis mensajes, y no confió en nadie más, mis hermanos pedirán sangre cuando se enteren. Ayúdame.-a la joven pelirroja se le puso los ojos vidriosos y Harry asintió atónito, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas así que no supo que más hacer que aceptarle.

-Pero, como quieres que te ayude.

-Por dios Harry no seas lento-Ginny cambiaba muy rápido de humor-Diles que tu eres el padre, cásate conmigo, ayúdanos a mí y al bebe –Y con esto Ginny se rompió a llorar en sus brazos, acallando con sus gemidos cualquier protesta que saliera de la boca del niño que vivió.

Después de un buen rato tratando de tranquilizar a Ginny, tomo el valor que le quedaba y le dijo-Ginny, déjame buscar otra solución a tu problema, usemos como último medio decir que él bebe es mío y que nos casemos. Por favor.

-No hay otra solución, no quiero saber nada del bastardo que me embarazo. Fue un error .Me podrás perdonar, y seguir juntos, por favor.

-No Ginny, yo quería pedirte todo lo contrario. Estaría bien alejarnos algo, pero con esta noticia, antes que cualquier cosa eres mi amiga así que te ayudare.

-Gracias Harry.

Ginny Wesley, no estaba enamorada de Harry, lo sabía ya algún tiempo. Pero él era su tabla, su soporte. Era un puerto seguro, sabía que no era el hombre de su vida pero lo quería y con eso ella se conformaba. Hasta que apareció el imbécil que la desequilibraba, la desafiaba. No supo en que momento pero termino encantada de él, solo que él tenía un problema era un cobarde slytherin, cuando termino la guerra no pudo enfrentar sus prejuicios y la dejo yéndose a Merlín sabe dónde. No se lo perdonaría, ella detestaba ser abandonada, quizá por eso no pudo esperar a Harry como se lo prometió o simplemente nunca lo amó.

Xxxxx

Sentía el piso húmedo bajo sus pies descalzos, cuando levanto la vista de estos vio arboles rodeándola. Estaba en el bosque, cerca la mansión Malfoy lo sabía, tantas veces camuflándose no fueron en vano. Pero qué diablos hago acá, se preguntó. En eso empezó a escuchar una risa, que le helo la sangre y le acelero el corazón, la risa iba aproximándose cada vez más, y la frase "corre pequeña sangre sucia que te alcanzo" hizo clic en su cerebro, corrió corrió sin saber si se adentraba en el bosque o si se alejaba, solo corría mientras las ramas rasguñaban sus brazos desnudos, por la diminuta prenda que traía encima. Hasta que en un pequeño claro vio a un hombre dispuesta a pedirle ayuda se fue acercando hacia el tratando de gritar, pero no emitía sonido alguno, la silueta del hombre era cada vez más clara. Alto, de piel blanquecina sin llegar a ser enfermiza, y de cabellos rubios. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de darse la vuelta alguien tiro de su cabello, era ella lo sabía algo dentro de si le gritaba .Ella no había muerto, entendió que estaba en un sueño alguien del exterior la sacudía, logrando que abriera los ojos, pero el pensamiento no se iba de su mente. Bellatrix está viva.

-Hermione, Hermione.-Pansy la sacudía fuertemente-¡Tu medicina carajo, Granger levanta tu perfecto culo que no soy niñera, soy medimaga!

Hermione dio un respingo en su sitio y se levantó de manera precipitada, Pansy a un lado revoleaba los ojos mientras le tendía agua con las dos pastillas de la mañana. Con voz ronca Hermione hablo, a la vez que tragaba las pastillas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es las 7 de la mañana, ayer te excediste demasiado dijiste comprar algunas cosas no irte de ebria.

-Yo no me…

-Mido siempre las sustancias que hay en tu sangre y la de vino de elfo es muy fácil de reconocer, a mí no me engañas.

-Harry donde está. ¿Te quedaste toda la noche?

-Kingsley le pidió ayuda en nosequecosa y si me quede toda la noche, pero ya me voy o mejor dicho ya nos vamos .Hoy tienes tu primer tratamiento del acelerador lineal. Vamos, en el camino te explico mejor, te espero abajo apura. Oye, por cierto donde te rasguñaste el brazo, recuerda que tus defensas están bajas tienes que tener cuidado, una infección así puede ser letal

-Yo no me… - y por segunda vez Hermione dejo la frase inconclusa, al ver su brazo rasguñado y amoratado.

Hermione se levantó con tantas dudas ese día, que no sabía cuál satisfacer primero. Pero la que sin lugar a dudas le inquietaba más era la posible sobrevivencia de esa mujer, investigaría más a fondo porque si ella estaba viva la castaña sabía muy bien que vendría a por ella.

Salía del cuarto, ya bañada y cambiada se puso un lindo vestido con detalles geométricos por encima de las rodillas con tonos azulados y verdosos, que se ceñían al cuerpo. Dos golpes secos es lo que dio a la puerta de Draco, como no la atendía abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rubio envuelto en una toalla al borde de la cintura, clavándose en sus musculosas caderas, subió un poco más y se encontró un escultural cuerpo con lo preciso de musculatura, siguiendo la secuencia se encontró con unos ojos grises, que la miraban de manera penetrante, con un atisbo de diversión y burla, sus mejillas se encendieron y dejo la supervisión del cuerpo de Malfoy para otro momento, sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y aclarándose la garganta ligeramente.

-No te creas de mucho Malfoy.

-No lo hago, porque lo soy mi querida "loca de los elfos".- lo último lo dijo en un susurro ronco, casi juguetón, cuestión que Hermione descarto inmediatamente.

-Malfoy, deja de hacerte el interesante y respóndeme algo, es serio.-Por toda respuesta obtuvo un cruce de brazos sobre sus pectorales y una mirada de total indiferencia, ella decidió proseguir- Cuando murió, dime cuando ella murió ¿la enterraron o algo? Tuvieron su cuerpo, comprobaron que fuera el suyo, Dios ¿sabes a quien me refiero?

La máscara de frialdad de Draco cayó por un momento, dejando a un hombre totalmente estupefacto y confuso. Claro que entendió a quien se refería, el aun no olvidaba sus gritos, era una de las razones porque la mantenía tan alejado de él.-Claro que si sangre sucia, por supuesto que era ella, ahora lárgate que quiero cambiarme- Draco le hizo el gesto para que se retirará, pero él tenía la misma confusión en esos momentos. Era posible que la loca de su tía siguiese con vida, el era una de las personas que afirmaba esa teoría, Bellatrix Lestrange si aún viviera desataría un holocausto, pero eso a el ya no le importaba. O eso creía.

Hermione salió pisando fuerte, sabía que él mentía no podía definirlo pero sabía cuándo él estaba siendo sincero y cuando no y aquel era uno de esos momentos. Quizá tantos años de peleas e insultos que ya se aprendió sus gestos faciales.

Entre tanto el rubio agregó una lista más de cosas por hacer antes de iniciar clases: averiguar si su querida y muy cuerda tía seguía con vida, pero primero tenía que saber que mierda le sucede a la sangre sucia, porque sea lo que sea es algo peligroso, lo sabe lo ve en su mirada sombría que trata de ocultar a todos. Pansy supo librarse de las explicaciones muy bien, pero no habrá otra oportunidad.

xxxx

Pansy, esperaba al costado de la chimenea abrazándose a sí misma, estaba próximo el cumpleaños de Rose su pequeña hermana, era la primera vez que no estaría con ella y eso la desarmaba completamente, sintió un calor agradable envolviéndole el cuerpo, se sintió tan a gusto tan a familiar, volteo a ver el dueño de aquel abrazo y resulto ser un hombre con el cabello alborotado, de color casi negro, unos verdes ojos que la miraron con vergüenza y ¿compresión?, como era eso ultimo posible, se sacudió en su sitio, ocasionando que Harry ya no la tuviera entre sus brazos , ella contrariada por la reacción de ambos retrocedió un paso para poder avanzar dos, y acariciar ligeramente su mejilla, después de estar suspendidos por un momento, negó con la cabeza y se fue. Mientras salía hablo con voz neutral, propia de una slytherin.

-Dile a Hermione que le espero en la entrada del Hospital muggle.

**Reviews?..Mil gracias por leer"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ¿? Que tal! Ya saben perdón por la tardanza, espero actualizar pronto, ya que acabo de salir de vacaciones y las aprovecharé para avanzar los cap. al máximo ya que después los espacios entre actualización y actualización serán más largos. Pero eso no significa que abandonare la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J.K ROWLING.**

**Pdsta: Quería aclarar que Harry y Pansy no han tenido nada, ni siquiera una ínfima interacción en los años escolares. Para Pansy Harry es su amor platónico y prohibido**

**Psdta 2: He tratado de hacer este cap. más largo, ha habido un nuevo personaje que también hará lo suyo en la historia, en el prox cap se le conocerá mejor.**

**Psdta 3: Ya empezara poco a poca la interacción de Draco con Hermione, PACIENCIA.**

**PSDTA 4: Muchísimas gracias por leerme, deberas que significa demasiado para mi cada, reviews, cada favorito o alerta incluso cada visto.**

**Psdta 5 y ultima: Si, sus sospechas son ciertas mis queridas lectoras, mi antagonista será …la tía Bella , solo falta decidir si será una sombra del pasado o una superviviente del bando contrario.**

**Besos espero cumplir las expectativas. Sino ya saben amare sus críticas constructivas u opiniones.**

**xxx**

Hermione bajo presurosa las escaleras, se entretuvo tanto maquinando distintas teorías que olvido por completo que Pansy aguardaba por ella, no la encontró en la chimenea, sin embargo vio a su hermano en su lugar, con gesto preocupado y confuso.

-Hey, ¿qué paso, la fama ya te abrumo?

Harry volteo la mirada al reconocer la voz de Mione, sonrió, alejando toda preocupación de su mente.- Hey- Replico imitándola- Señorita le recuerdo que tiene una cita con un lindo, fornido, grande y frío acelerador lineal.

La castaña por respuesta rio- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú lo que es?, no puedo creer que hayas estado leyendo.

-Para tu información me informe bien, quería saber todos los riesgos y eso. Ya sabes tus manías algunas veces se pegan.

-Cierto, pero y Pansy, dijo que me esperaría.

-Dijo que se adelantaría, ya está en el hospital muggle.

-Ya. Recuerda que mañana empieza las clases, sería bueno que tú y Malfoy compren juntos lo que les falta.

- Ummm. Si …claro..- Harry se rasco la cabeza con incomodidad completando su respuesta.

- Oye, sé que es difícil convivir con alguien tan descerebrado, perdón me corrijo, con alguien que se hace el descerebrado y que además es pedante.

-Sí, la verdad es que no encuentro lo entretenido a ir de "compras" con él, además Ron ya sospecha y de seguro me vigilará, que me vea con Malfoy me resta puntos, y ni me digas que use el argumento del beso, porque ni él se la cree. Me ha amenazado.-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro incomodo que Hermione pudo llegar a percibir

- ¿Qué te ha qué?

-No te hagas la tonta Mione sabes que el siempre usa eso de la amistad para sonsacar cosas, lo subestimamos

-Sí, ahora me doy cuenta. Creo que debo hablar con él, pero no hoy le mandas un mensaje diciéndole que mañana tendrá todas las respuestas que quiere, por favor.

-Sí, pero ahora tienes que apresurarte, llegarás tarde a tu cita con la maquina esa.- Hermione asintió, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído, lo que minutos antes se le vino a la mente.

- Yo sé que algo más te pasa y también sé que es con alguna chica… Pansy quizá.

-Ag, por Merlín, es que acaso tienen que joder el día desde temprano. Sean decentes y búsquense un puto cuarto.

La joven dio un respingo en su lugar ya que estaba tan concentrada conversando con Harry que no lo sintió.- Malfoy porque no tratas de llevar la fiesta en paz. No te caería mal a ti, ni a mí, ni a Harry.

-Déjalo Mione te harás tarde. Y despreocúpate hare lo que me dijiste- Ella empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando alguien tiro suavemente de su mano.- Con respecto a lo otro te lo contare cuando estemos solos.

Se escuchó un gruñido de fastidio por parte del rubio, cuestión que fue ignorada olímpicamente por los dos integrantes del trio dorado, quienes ya estaban lejos de él

Xxxxx

Pansy golpeaba la punta del zapato contra la acera impacientemente, pensando en lo que había hecho Potter, el hecho de que la abrazará la desubico por completo él nunca se le había acercado tanto y ella no entendió que lo impulso a hacerlo en ese momento, ni mucho menos entendió que mierda hacia ella acariciando su mejilla como si fueran dos enamoraditos de parque. Tenía tanto con lo que lidiar. El cumpleaños de su hermana, Hermione y el hecho de que se sienta tan identificada con ella de manera inexplicable, Draco y su futuro constante acoso por saber que le pasa a Hermione, porque ella lo conocía y no iba a parar hasta saberlo y por supuesto las no tan nuevas sensaciones que siente cuando Harry se le acerca, pensó que todo eso ya está olvidado, que fue su "acto de rebeldía", pero no se siente como si ya haya pasado, se siente como si fuera algo vivo. Eso la asustaba.

Hermione llego corriendo abruptamente de manera que interrumpió los pensamientos de la ex slytherin.

Pansy!- Exclamó antes de apoyarse en sus rodillas a la vez que subía y bajaba su pecho precipitadamente -Oh mierda siempre olvido que ya no puedo correr- Pansy rio ante el puchero que acompaño su "Oh mierda"- Hey, que te rías de mi mal no da puntos a una futura medimaga.

-Está bien, está bien lo siento pero esa cara de perro chusco de la calle da risa, y no digas que no.

-Sí, lo que tú digas Pansy, ¿entramos?

-Cuando la princesa quiera- Hermione rodo los ojos, nunca había tenido confrontaciones con Pansy, es más alguna vez la había visto discutiendo con las de su casa, así que siempre pensó que no era totalmente cruel o que repudiara a los sangre sucia, es más nunca la había insultado, ni siquiera cruzaron alguna vez palabra alguna. Tal vez por esas razones no podía evitar sentirse tan a gusto con ella, poder formar un sentido de camaderia

-Oye Pansy tú crees en el destino.

-No, si, no lose en realidad… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Quizá mi destino era este no, acaso tu te imaginabas entrando a un hospital muggle ayudando a una moribunda Hermione.

La mirada de Pansy lo dijo todo y nada-Llegamos, sácate la ropa y ponte la bata que hay en el perchero del baño- Hermione asintió, no la quería presionar aunque le gustaría que se abriera más a ella, que se sintiera tan en confianza como lo hacia ella.

Al salir del baño se encontró una Pansy seria, que le pidió que le siguiera con voz neutra por un pasillo pulcro, una de las habitaciones del fondo rezaba "Acelerador lineal 2", Pansy dio dos golpes y la puerta se abrió mostrando un salón blanco, con una maquina en el centro pegada a una camilla reclinable, y una extraña computadora en la esquina, junta a estás estaba un hombre vestido de verde claro, alto con el cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna y unos ojos capaz de transmitirte una paz absoluta, nos regaló una sonrisa amigable.

-Hermione, él es Sebastián Grant es el tecnólogo encargado de la sala y el te ayudara en estas dos horas. Sebastián, ella es Hermione Granger la paciente que te comente. Ahora escúchame señorita te veo afuera dentro de un par de horas, ni se te ocurra escabullirte.

La castaña asintió, y le regalo una tímida sonrisa a Sebastián.

-Hola, mira Hermione, cierto, ¿no hay problema que te tutee?

-No

-Bien te explicare rápido esto, la zona afectada es la parte de tu pulmones, entonces la maquina radiara en esa zona, el cuarto solo puede estar con nosotros adentro ya que puede afectar a terceros, ahora necesito que te recuestes boca abajo, necesito hacerte las marcas donde la maquina te radiara, destápate toda la espalda.- Al ver tan renuente a Hermione sonrió y le dijo- Eres una chica muy hermosa pero normalmente primero invito a citas y después entro en acción, y tu mi bella dama no serás una excepción- Sebastián hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera, Hermione se ruborizó conforme iba hablando Sebastián, asi que con más confianza y con la cara roja como un tomate se recostó en la camilla tapándose el trasero y acomodándose el cabello a un lado, después de un momento una voz la sobresalto- Sabes que eres una perfecta tentación para cualquiera. Pero seré fuerte –Hermione se rio con aquella risa que una chica logra generar después de sentir su alter ego alimentado.- Esto se sentirá frio, tranquila, te hare las marcas que te comente, es una tinta especial, que deberás remarcarte cada vez que puedas obviamente con ayuda de alguien, claro que me ofrezco … si tú quieres.

- Dios no sé si catalogarte como un imbécil pervertido o como un carismático desinhibido.

-Me inclino por lo segundo-Hermione rio alegremente, para después sumarse ambos en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio Hermione dejo divagar su mente mientras procesaba lo que había dicho Sebastián

Hace mucho tiempo no se le acercaba un chico con aquella galantería y flirteo, probablemente es porque paso demasiado salvando el mundo mágico siempre detrás de Harry todo el tiempo o simplemente porque hace apenas unos meses se volvió completamente hermética y se escudaba detrás de un pelirrojo y pelinegro, cualquiera que sea el motivo siempre supo que era una mujer, y no una fea mujer precisamente; si bien es cierto que últimamente está algo demacrada y ojerosa por culpa de la enfermedad su cuerpo no ha perdido el atractivo y ella lo sabe simplemente nunca le gusto valerse de eso para lograr algo y a eso se le debe agregar el episodio que tuvo con Greyback en quinto año, no se lo conto a nadie porque sabía que la reacción que tendrían sus amigos seria exagerada, pero desde ese entonces se volvió más anti femenina de lo que ya era, por miedo Mientras recordaba la escena que la traumo con el asqueroso lobo y además era marcada, ya no con una simple tinta sino con algo más potente, unos rayos ultravioletas totalmente radiactivos se prometió que ya no se limitaría a unos jeans holgados, ni unos polos aburridos, sino que empezaría a vestirse más femenino como lo era el vestido azulado con figuras geométricas que la esperaba en el perchero del baño. Con esos pensamientos Hermione dejo divagar su cerebro tanto que divagaba y era atacada por aquella fría máquina.

Xxxx

Hermione había terminado su primera de muchas sesiones con el acelerador lineal. Estaba pletórica, y un nuevo lema había tomado forma en su tan preciado cerebro "SIN LIMITES". Es así que Pansy la encontró, con un rostro lleno de resolución y con la sonrisa más radiante que le ha visto desde que empezaron la aventura juntas.

-Veo que te va a dar gusto venir a tus terapias de acelerador lineal.

- Oh, Pansy no seas pesada, que te parece si vamos por un helado me muero por uno de chocolate y menta con chispas de chocolate amargo encima y dos cerezas untadas en chantilly.

- Por Merlín que especifica – después de una risotada Pansy agrego- que casualidad que te guste el helado exactamente que Draco.

- Para tu información el no es patente ni del sabor ni de la mezcla, son simplemente esas horribles casualidades, que todos ignoramos.

- Hey tranquila, solo decía.

- Ya, lo que digas, entonces quieres o no ese helado.

Pansy asintió, en el tiempo que esperaba a Hermione se dio cuenta que fue un poco seca y antipática con ella, la castaña no tenía la culpa con sus líos de mente, podía ser muy inteligente y todo pero no era ninguna adivina para saber que la tenía tan cabreada.

Ya sentadas en la terraza de la heladería del callejón Diagon tomando una gigantesca copa de helado cada una la charla fluyo sin más primero comentarios tan importantes como ropa y eso, y poco a poco fue profundizando.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Sebastián? – Hermione de forma automática se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al trozo de chocolate que quedaba en el fondo de la copa, con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en el rostro Pansy logro sonrojarla más si eso era posible.- No contestes, no es necesario veo que te fue bien, déjame decirte, antes de que te pongas un montón de peros anticipados, que él es esa cursilería de "buena persona, nobles sentimientos"- la frase cliché lo dijo con su tono sarcástico y con unas gigantescas comillas para resaltarlas.

Hermione sonrió tontamente y sin contener por más tiempo su curiosidad…

-Si claro, creo que lo mismo puedo decir de mi hermano y también le puedo agregar "soltero"- su imitación de las comillas hizo que Pansy se atorara con el trozo de fresa que estaba por masticar.

-Oh santo Merlín, prohíbe que esta mujer siga diciendo más sandeces.

- Ya, dile todo lo que quieras a santo Merlín, pero no digas que son sandeces, bien sabes que tus ojos adquieren un estúpido brillo especial cada vez que lo vez.

-Quizá me guste, pero solo un poco nada más, y creo que esta demás decirte que no le tienes que decir que a mí me parece algo más que un simple familiar de una paciente o el héroe de una sociedad mágica.

- Descuida, pero te digo algo si en verdad te gusta demuéstraselo con sutilezas, créeme si tuviera la oportunidad de enamorarme y estaría sana no la desaprovecharía.

- No seas idiota Hermione, como es eso de y si estuviera sana, obviamente aun tienes la posibilidad de enamorarte.

- No yo no sería tan cruel de hacer que alguien me amé sabiendo que en cualquier momento lo dejare.

- ¡Oye!, y así dices llamarte la bruja más valiente e inteligente, que decepción.

- No te sigo.

- Ahora hablo como tu practicante a medimaga- y con un tono solemne y profesional Pansy agrego- Tu enfermedad es una muy complicada, se debe luchar varias veces, va a ver momentos en que sientas que ya no puedes, sin embargo esos momentos críticos serán necesarios para que cuando los pulmones se regeneren con la terapia intensiva tú puedas valorar tu gran progreso.

- Epaaa, veo que escuchas muy bien a tus profesores medimagos y sus diagnósticos.

-Que te den Granger- entre risas y pullas, como es normal, ambas pasaron un agradable momento.

Xxxx

Después de dejarle la carta de Ron a una lechuza de la mansión, Harry tomo una bocanada profunda de aire y abrió la puerta de Draco sin tocar, ni preocuparse en molestarlo.

-Malfoy

-¿Qué mierda quieres Potter?

- Que vallamos a comprar las estúpidas cosas para las clases hurón

- No me llames así imbécil, o ¿qué extrañas que te llame cara rajada o san Potty?

Harry se rasco la nuca como siempre hacia cada vez que algo lo hartaba o se ponía muy incómodo, y esta vez era ambos - Mira Malfoy, empecemos otra vez, no crees que es estúpido seguir siempre tan a la defensiva, vamos a vivir tres largos años juntos, estudiaremos en el mismo lugar para tener la misma carrera, será muy imposible desembarazarnos uno del otro en algún momento de nuestras vidas ¿lo sabes?

Draco Malfoy opinaba igual que Harry Potter pero ni con mil crucio o imperio él sería el primero en dar su brazo a torcer, pero ya no había necesidad como siempre el santo haciéndole caso a la monja, ya que eso era de suponer, porque tantos años con Potter como su enemigo sabía que él tampoco hubiese querido ser el que mostrara primero bandera blanca, pero por alguna extraña razón todo lo que era sugerido o simplemente comentado por Granger era hecho en el acto, y eso dicho sea el paso era digno de ser sospechoso.

Draco por respuesta arqueo la ceja, estiro en un gesto flojo, aparentemente desinteresado y aburrido, la mano. – Ni creas que te abrazare o que habrá un contacto más afín que este, entendiste- Sin embargo su "entendiste" ya no sonaba ni tan frio ni tan lúgubre.

Y de esa manera, fue como el héroe y el presunto anti-héroe habían pacto la paz.

Xxx

Después de cerrar esa especie de trato y sin la menor idea de iniciar una conversación decidieron ir a escuchar la secuencia de partidos de quidditch de la temporada.

Asi que después de un largo rato se tenía a Draco y Harry discutiendo unos movimientos del partido de quidditch que pasaban por la radio mágica.

Merlín y Morgana santo, no sé cómo te pudieron elegir como capitán del equipo, si no sabes que es un verdadero movimiento.

Claro y según tu Malfoy que sería una buena barrida de Kosh

Seria de …

Malfoy mira quien vuelve a Inglaterra- la voz de Pansy a sus espaldas corto su explicación, el frunciendo el entrecejo, le quito de las manos la carta que ella le tendía, sus ojos vagaron apresurados a través de la pulcra y firme caligrafía, terminando con el sello de la familia Zabinni.

El cabronazo de Blaise vuelve no puedo esperar que ponga su puto trasero en suelo nacional para maldecirlo.- Draco arrugo el papel y lo incinero con su varita que reposaba tranquilamente en la barra de la cocina.

Pansy ¿y Hermione?

Ella decidió subir, ya sabes tuvo un día agotador y…

Que mierda acaso te desapareciste con la santurrona de Granger todo el día.

No es tu asunto Malfoy, solo viene porque la carta decía que se nos tenía que avisar a ambos y ahora me largo, no pienso soportar tus malcriadeces.

Púdrete, Parkinson.

También deseo que pases una buena tarde Malfoy. Adiós Harry

Harry no contesto y la alcanzo en la puerta, con un ademán inseguro tiro de su brazo, ella volteo bruscamente dispuesta a maldecir con su varita en mano, pero cuando vio que no era el estúpido de Malfoy sino Harry la bajo casi al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Solo quería saber que tal les fue en el hospital.

- Ah, eso- Pansy, por un momento creyéndose el interés de Harry hacia ella que había hablado con Hermione se hizo ilusiones equivocadas- Nos fue muy bien, demasiado diría, lo tolero todo perfectamente pero está agotada.

-Ya, entonces… -El teléfono muggle de la ex slytherin rompió la pobre conversación

-Perdona es del hospital, de ahí continuamos, adiós y recuérdale a Hermione sus pastillas y trata de que sean con alimentos- con cierto alivio Pansy contesto alejándose para después poder desaparecerse.

- quería saber si te interesaría salir a conocer algo del mundo muggle conmigo- completo Harry al aire.- Demonios

Soltando una tira de maldiciones Potter entro a la mansión dando un portazo a la puerta principal.

Es que acaso el gran Harry Potter no puede hacer que la niña mimada de Slytherin le acepte algo más que conversaciones de cortesía.

Y empezamos…

Mira para que no digas que no me tome tan enserio esa especie de pacto mediocre, te ayudare a conquistar a Parkinson. Que dices, aceptas

Levantando los hombros, con una curiosidad enmascarada y una ansiedad controlada, Harry le dio la mano por segunda vez al rubio en un solo día.- Me gustaría verlo.

Solo hay un detalle, Granger no tratara cortarte las bolas cuando se entere.

¿Hermione?

Olvídalo, deberás que para algunas cosas eres lento.

Xxx

El niño que vivió subía las escaleras con una pequeña bandeja donde reposaba una vaso con agua, un par de pastillas verdes y un pequeño bol con manzanas cortadas y peladas bañadas en miel de maple. Abrió la puerta con un alohamora y prendiendo las luces tenuemente con otro hechizo despertó a la joven que descansaba delicadamente sobre la cama, quien se medió sentó adormilada.

-Oh, Harry no tengo hambre, con Pansy me empache de helado y…

- SI, si, con Pansy no con Harry así que empieza a comer que me tarde casi dos horas en pelarlas y otras dos en cortarlas.

Hermione sonriendo con dulzura, lejos de ofenderse por ser mandada a comer como niña de cinco años, comió con renovado e inesperado gusto, para después tomarse las pastillas verdes y quedarse totalmente dormida, escuchando las palabras de Harry de fondo que sonaron algo así como " voy a comprar las cosas con Malfoy, vuelvo dentro de un momento"

Hermione cayó profundamente dormida, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, por eso cuando se levantó sobresaltada en la madrugada se percató de que no se escucha ningún ruido de la radio mágica, ni de Harry, ni de la televisión, ni nada. Sentándose en la cama, y destapándose con un repentino calor en el cuerpo, posiblemente un producto secundario de las pastillas, se metía a bañarse con agua fría para después salir a ponerse una diminuta batola que guardaba para aquellas noches. Cuando salía por un vaso de agua, al atravesar el pasadizo un quejido fuerte y ronco la sobresalto, pensando que era Harry se acerco sigilosamente a su puerta, pero este dormía plácidamente murmurando algo que sonaba como "ver el mundo muggle conmigo ", así que el que se quejaba en sueños no era otro que Malfoy, impulsada por su ya demostrada excesiva curiosidad abrió su puerta que estaba sin ningún hechizo y lo vio pataleando y transpirando, se acerco mas para despertarlo ya que se le veía muy agitado y además se le venían a la mente las imágenes de la maldita de Bellatrix jugando con su mente.

-Hey, Malfoy, Malfoy- lo sacudía cada vez más fuerte, mientras tocaba su frente para comprobar si en verdad estaba perlada por el esfuerzo mental del sueño o es que tenía fiebre.

Un manotazo brusco y sobresaltado boto su mano helada de la frente de Malfoy, era el quien se había despertado con su contacto directo y la miraba con la respiración entrecortada

-Mierda Granger, no sabía que estabas tan buena, si quieres quédate hacerme compañía, aunque sabes en mis sueños siempre estás tú -después de decir eso con voz medio adormilada se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y extrañamente se quedó pacíficamente dormido.

Hermione estupefacta decidió irse a su dormitorio antes que algo más extraño pudiese ocurrir.

Una larga noche le esperaba a la bella castaña, que apenas puso un pie en su cuarto y cerró la puerta hizo de todo menos dormir.

**REVIEWS?  
MIL GRACIAS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Ya se ya se, me demore más de lo debido mil perdones, las circunstancias jugaron en mi contra.**

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J.K ROWLING.**

**PSDTA: este capítulo es más largo, espero sea de su agrado, por cierto las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos o en el caso de una escena Dramione es lo que ella dice mientras la acción se va realizando.**

**PSDTA 2: Si hay algo que no se comprenda, me pueden hacerlo saber con un review si desean, gustosa los contestare.**

**Pdsta 4: ya empece el cap 8!**

**GRACIAS.**

**Xxx**

_Viernes en la mañana. Primer día de clases._

Hermione Granger pudo conciliar el sueño cerca del amanecer, las frases que Malfoy le había dicho medio dormido la dejaron pensando mucho.

Es que acaso Malfoy soñaba con ella, ¿pensaba en lo que sucedió en Malfoy Manor?, la tortura de Bellatrix fue la cosa más espantosa que vivió, sin embargo recuerda la fría mirada que el rubio le lanzo mientras era marcada como un animal por esa asquerosa mujer, recordarlo le daba escalofríos _"no_ _pensé que estabas tan buena"_, esa frase se le venía a la mente de forma súbita en cada momento. Hermione con resolución determino que todos esos pensamientos eran estúpidos, los enterraría en cajas viejas dentro de su cerebro y los taparía con una pesada colcha, conclusión los evitaría siempre… siempre que pudiera, agrego una chillona vocecilla que reconoció como suya .

Entre tantos ríos de pensamientos y preguntas, la mañana llego pronto y con eso llegaba el primer día de clases en la academia de aurores, la joven heroína dio una tregua a sus monstruos mentales y se alisto rápidamente bajo las escaleras despertando a Malfoy y a Harry en el trayecto, con su no tan armonioso grito histérico, ella no se permitiría llegar tarde por culpa de esos dos, que no hacían nada.

-¡MALFOY, POTTER! HOY EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES, LLEGAREMOS TARDE… YAAA! APURENSE.- un pensamiento petulante le atenazo el cerebro "nadie es mejor que yo gritando"

Harry grito por toda respuesta un "ahora" acompañado de un quejido, estaba acostumbrado a los gritos en Hogwarts por las mañanas de Hermione, se levantó arrastrando su cuerpo como un autómata, sabía que si no se apuraba ella vendría a buscarlo, y la última vez no fue precisamente agradable, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos colocándose las gafas y se apuró, no quería que esa vergonzosa escena se repita.

Pero sin embargo en el cuarto del segundo piso había alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tan horrorosos gritos mañaneros, simplemente se dio la vuelta con un gruñido que sonó como "maldita sangre sucia", cuando estaba volviendo a caer en sueños sintió como alguien tiraba de las mantas y se aproximaban a él, instintivamente abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, no necesitó coger la varita, ya sabía quién era - Que mierda ahora también quieres controlarme a mí, no te basta con tu santo.- Le ataco dándole la espalda ya sentado en la cama.

-Malfoy sería demasiado…demasiado pedirte que por una vez me hagas caso, nos haremos tarde, es el pri…primer día por favor- Granger lejos de sonar histérica sonaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón, llevado por su insana curiosidad hacia ella, volteo la vista y la escudriño detenidamente. Piel perlada, agitación rápida

- Hey sangre sucia si estas enferma vete largando, no quiero que me contagies. No te olvides de desinfectar todo lo que toques.

- Que te den Malfoy.

- Que te ruedes por las escaleras Granger- agrego en un tono desapasionado y aburrido. Haciéndole un extraño gesto con el dedo corazón que Draco no supo entender se fue no sin antes gritar débil "Apúrate maldito hurón "

Draco entre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al baño, trataría de exasperar al máximo a Granger, mientras habría el grifo de agua fría rememoro su aspecto de hace unos momentos, dejando de lado ese aspecto enfermizo que últimamente le acompaña no pudo evitar detenerse unos breves segundos en sus piernas torneadas, que se lucían en su esplendor por ese pequeño short, _"en que momento la monja de Granger empezó a usar ropa que muestre algo más que sus manos"_ y el pensamiento que le continuo a este fue_ "es más desde cuando tiene un cuerpo que lucir" _el rubio viendo la ilación de sus pensamientos, abrió con más fuerza el grifo de agua fría, empero esto no ayudo sino que más bien trajo otra imagen a su mente. Ella con una bata de dormir pequeña y chorreándole por sus delicados hombros, salpicados por insinuantes pecas, Granger en su pensamiento estaba al pie de la cama mostrándose dispuesta a ayudarlo su voz ya no sonaba chillona, ni se escuchaban los mismo gritos de todas las pesadillas sino que su voz era como un suave ronroneo, incitador. ¡Mierda, Malfoy! con impotencia se golpeó dos veces la cabeza contra las losas del baño. Quizá necesite alguna atención femenina, con urgencia porque de pronto la amorfa de la "pelos de escoba", ya no era tan eso, ahora tena una forma. ¡Y qué forma!

-Mierda, por los malditos calzones de Merlín, a qué hora baja ese estúpido hurón.

Harry se encontraba dócilmente sentado en la barra de la cocina tratando de que su cara no impacte contra los huevos revueltos que le había hecho su hermana.- Mierda Harry, Aguamanti.- Sin previo aviso un chorro de agua impacto contra el rostro de Harry quien salto con la varita empuñada en su mano fuertemente. Mione al ver la tonta reacción del pelinegro soltó unas ligeras risas que aligero su mal humor.

-Por Morgana tú estás loca, que paso con eso de _"llevemos la fiesta en paz_", no has hecho más que despotricar contra el hombre- su perfecta imitación de Hermione en modo mandón resonó por toda la habitación seguido por una risa masculina

- Ya era hora de que bajaras, mira hurón aquí está tu bendito desayuno ¡Comételo!, y tu Harry deja de hacerte el gracioso.

Malfoy se sentó extrañamente intimidado en la barra, ya que a él una persona nunca le había hecho su desayuno, solo un elfo doméstico, asi que mientras Harry más despierto comía con renovadas energías su desayuno, y Hermione subía por las escaleras a su dormitorio

-Oye Malfoy, la comida no está envenenada, Hermione no es de esas o si.. bueno si pero le tomaría tiempo esconder tu cuerpo y ella no quiere llegar tarde a clases- Malfoy volteo la mirada, no pudo contener su sonrisa de medio lado.- Mi consejo que forma parte en " La alianza de paz Potter-Malfoy", es ¡comételo si vuelve y no ve esos platos en el fregadero date por muerto!

- Hey, el estúpido título "alianza de paz" no está mal, pero debe ser Malfoy-Potter, mi apellido da más clases sabes.

-Sí, si...traga tu desayuno.

Los chicos viajaron a través de la red-flu, Hermione estaba emocionada, había tomado las pastillas por precaución, no quería que nada le arruinase su primer día como auror. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un edificio, no tan imponente como Hogwarts, pero si grande, no pudieron avanzar mucho ya que en la entrada había un grupo sustancioso de estudiantes aglomerados, apenas saludaron algunos con la mano, bueno Harry y Hermione porque a Malfoy no se le acerco ninguno, lo único que se ganó de las personas son miradas hostiles, y los menos enterados extrañados de su presencia y de su presunta aparición junto a la máxima representante de los sangre sucia y al salvador del mundo mágico.

Cuando alguien empezaba a soltar un "mortifagos de mierda". Llego la nueva máxima autoridad de los aurores Xavier Coins, dio un pitido con un extraño instrumento muy pareció a un silbato muggle para perros, solo que este era apretando un botón y era de sonido seco, casi lastimero.

-Muy bien, intento de magos, ¿¡querían ser aurores?!, pues esto no será un jueguito, no habrá ninguna preferencia- dijo mirando a algunos sangre pura y por ultimo a Harry y Hermione detenidamente, o eso les pareció - no me importa quienes han sido en el pasado, sino quienes quieren ser, y para que me importe lo que quieren ser tienen que demostrarlo en el campo, en el domo, en el bosque, en el salón de ilusiones ópticas, en las calles muggles y mágicas y por último en una aula de estrategias porque mis novatos sin estrategias mentales. NO SON NADA. ¿ENTENDIDO?... ¿DUDAS?

Después de un descoordinado "Si", hubo un par de manos valientes levantadas.

Señalo a una muchacha de tez oscura, con un cabello igualmente oscuro.-Si, señorita…

-Lockmayer, Mirna, quería preguntarle profesor Coins si usted ¿será el encargado de todas esas actividades, o si hay más agrupaciones?- termino de hablar con un hilo de voz bajo intimidada por la mirada de halcón que tenía aquel hombre. Esté asintiendo procedió a contestar.

- gracias señorita Lockmayer, esta será la única agrupación constaran de 30 alumnos y tendrán un máximo de 7 faltas por personas pasado el limite serán expulsados de la academia sin posibilidad de poder volver asistir, este curso dura 8 meses, donde serán evaluados en diversas aptitudes que nos ayudaran a nosotros, los supervisores, a saber dónde colocarlos después de su periodo de prueba. Cabe resaltar que dentro de un par de meses cuando estén definidos seleccionaremos un pequeño grupo para que empiecen misiones "especiales". Tendrán tres profesores más, que los conocerán a la hora de sus clases, ¿todo claro, o alguna duda más novatos?

- Si profesor, no dijo cuándo serían los exámenes, ni los libros que tenemos que leer.

- Señorita, los exámenes son siempre, todos los días. ¡Entendió!, aquí no existe eso de aprenderse libros de libros, se supone que para eso asistió a Hogwarts o a cualquier otra academia, todo aquí se basa en INGENIO!, usted no me vale si ya empezó dándole más importancia al papel que a la agilidad mental y física.- Hermione asintió, seria con su seño profundamente fruncido no le gustaba que se alteraran con ella ni mucho menos que la despreciaran, él profesor la miro entornando los ojos, se detuvo un momento en ella y después siguió vociferando como si no hubiera un mañana- Sus horarios están en el tablero de anuncios den 7 vueltas en el campo para empezar y así daremos concluida nuestra primera clase que es Mantenimiento físico. Os doy la Bienvenida y que sobreviva lo mejor. – Después de darse la vuelta el hombre giro ligeramente y dijo- Por cierto nada de trampas, todo está controlado mágicamente y además los estaré viendo- los estudiantes lo miraron estupefactos- ¡Yaaaa malditos novatos patéticos corran!- y sonó ese antipático silbato.

El grupo de jóvenes inconscientemente se colocaron en filas y empezaron a corren, Malfoy, Potter y Granger no se quedaron atrás, corrieron manteniendo un buen ritmo, Harry veía constantemente a Mione temía que se descompusiera o algo por el estilo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una máquina de correr, fría, constante y sin expresión, si señores, Hermione Granger estaba cabreada, le jodieron su día. Así que demostraría que ella sería más que libros, más que un copia y pega como creía ese profesor.

No supo si fue gracias a su cólera, o gracias a la constancias de las pastillas pero no tuvo ningún ataque, todo prosiguió constantemente, ya en el pizarrón de anuncios todos se dieron cuenta que habían dos listados aleatorios, que ayudaba a dividirlos en grupos para poder repartirse.

Los dos brincos que escaparon de Hermione no pudieron evitar demostrar lo contenta que estaba por solo coincidir en tres clases con ellos, en el domo les tocaba juntos ya que unían a los 30 y también en estrategia ya que era un salón magistral y se necesitaba una sólida y única explicación y por último la de Mantenimiento físico, las que tenía libre de Harry y Malfoy eran las dos últimas Ilusiones ópticas y reconocimiento de diversa fauna y flora mágica y muggle.

-Hablare con algún encargado de administrar eso- Harry frunció el ceño al releer por segunda vez lo que decía en la tabla de anuncios, creía que misteriosamente saldrían un te engañamos Harry y después colocarían a Hermione en las mismas actividades que él, pero eso no ocurrió y la castaña tiro tan fuerte de su manga que lo regreso a su realidad.

-Tú no te quejaras con nadie, recuerda, recuerda que me dijiste que no te convertirías en mi sombra, solo serias alguien en quien apoyarme, no rompas tu promesa- Con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa triste Mione logro convencer a su hermano, cuando el asintió lo único que pudo formular su brillante cerebro es _"a veces es tan ingenuo", _para después desviar su mirada a un gris penetrante, serio, aburrido, distante, y divertido.

-No se aburren de abrazarse tanto, Santo deberías de dejarte de tantos arrumacos si quieres que te ayude con lo otro, además no sientes su olor, a sangre…

- Si Malfoy ya lo sabemos todos a Sangre sucia no, pues mira quizá no sea mi sangre la que huela sino la tuya, ¿te refresco la memoria?- finalizo con un siseo que sonó muy parecido al del rubio, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el estrecho pasillo lleno de sus pares, dejando a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

- No entiendo, ¿realmente tanto la detestas?- Harry negó con la cabeza en un gesto desaprobatorio y siguió los pasos de su hermana dejando así a Malfoy por segunda vez con la palabra en la boca en menos de 5 minutos.

xxx

El día transcurrió entre presentaciones, no se puso a nadie en práctica solo se habló del plantel, las reglas y lo que se hará en el curso o lo que se dejara de hacer. El profesor de estrategias no asistió y las clases en el domo tocaban mañana.

Hermione Granger nunca espero tanto como ese día que llegara la hora de salida, estaba tan irritada que no esperaba otra cosa que descargar su ira contra alguien. Salió presurosa del edificio y fue rumbo al callejón Diagon, quería tranquilizarse antes de su cita no tan cita con Ronald, _como se lo tomaría, sentiría lastima de ella, se alejaría porque no quiere a una carga como amiga, que pasaría, qué pensaría, sentiría menos amor fraternal y más lastima solidaria. Lástima, lastima…_ no se dio cuenta que estaba en la recta hacia el hospital San Mungo hasta que tropezó con alguien, el sol irradiaba fuerte antes de irse, así que desde su posición en el piso no supo quién fue el imbécil que la tiro, acepto de mala gana la mano que se le tendió.

-¡Oye que tú no ves por donde vas o qué diablos!

- Hey tranquila, que con este sol no se ve nada, no fue adrede.

-Pero…

-¿Hermione?- La voz de su interlocutor le interrumpió, la conocía, pero quien era, después del silencio de parte de Hermione y su vano intento en verle la cara este con un claro rodamiento de ojos infantil le dijo- Sebastián? – aguardo un momento, y como no llegaba respuesta de la guapa castaña Sebastián siguió.- Tu sexy tecnólogo?, terapias del acelerador lineal, AL DIABLO, SOY TU PROXIMA CITA!- Hermione sonrió soltando una ligera risa que fue acompañada de Sebastián.- Vamos a un lugar donde podamos vernos la cara..- Sin esperar respuesta tiro de su mano y la llevo hacia un pequeño cafetín localizado a unos 15 pasos de ellos.

Una vez que adecuaron sus ojos, el resultado fue el siguiente: Dos jóvenes sentados cerca del ventanal del cafetín, la mujer con menos ganas de estrangular inocentes y el hombre con esperanzas renovadas.

-Hey, pero que mala leche eres con los desconocidos.

- Lo siento estaba de malas, pero yo pensaba que tú eras muggle.

-Directa, me gusta…un punto más a tu favor. Pues no mi querida señorita Granger- En esos momentos vino la camarera, tomo a orden de ambos que era un refrescante jugo del día.- Como te decía, no soy muggle, soy todo lo contrario,- agrego pensativo, para después sacudir ligeramente su varonil cabello oscuro- decidí terminar mis prácticas en el hospital muggle donde por una bella jugada del destino te conocí.

- Nunca pararas de alagarme y eso cierto.- Dijo Hermione con un ligero rubor.

-NO, y ni intentes disuadirme- acercándose a su lado de la mesa y modulando su voz para la situación le dijo- Yo nunca me detengo hasta conseguir lo que me propongo y tu mi hermosa dama entraste en mi lista de deseos desde que te vi.- La magia y el rubor (de Hermione) se rompió con la llegada de los jugos, y la mirada insistente de la camarera hacia Sebastián.

-Alguna otra cosa desean, no se algún aperitivo.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hermione que desviaba su mirada hacia el jugo.

-¿alguna otra duda de la señorita?

- No, creo que no. ¿Y tú? tienes alguna duda sobre mi.

- ¿Si por qué demonios algunas personas voltean a verte?, Eres alguna especie de agente secreto de los aurores o algo.

- No exactamente.

- Entonces, vienes de otro planeta, porque créeme tu origen planetario no me interesa, es mas podríamos ser como esa serie muggle tar wat algo asi.- Hermione rio con una frescura renovada que no sabía que ella tuviera.

-Star Wars. Guerra de las Galaxias. Enserio, no sabes quién soy, espera eso sonó pretensioso, pero no sé cómo decírtelo. Salvadora del mundo mágico que desapareció ni bien acabo la guerra, te suena. Ese titular fue muy bien vendido. – Después de ver la cara de Sebastián totalmente confundida solo rodo los ojos y agrego -Solo ignora las miradas quieres.

-Lo siento no estuve aquí en la guerra mágica estaba en el hospital mágico de Estados Unidos, e inmediatamente después me traslade al hospital de Inglaterra muggle, así que ya sabes no supe nada de Inglaterra mágica hasta hoy que vine a visitar a un par de amigos míos que hacen prácticas en San Mungo…- y entre una y otra charla los dos jóvenes, guapos ambos, se conocieron, se tutearon, compartieron muchos temas y se perdieron en tantos temas.

-Valla! Ya se fue el sol, y nosotros ni cuenta, si deseas vamos a cenar juntos.

- Oh por Merlín, no puedo tengo una reunión con un amigo, me divertí mucho- y revisando su bolso puso un par de billetes en la mesa- Debo de irme.

-Hey, espera pero que es esto. Qué clase de caballero seria si paga la damisela apurada, ¡Por merlín santo! causarías que me deshereden mis padres si se enteran que deje pagar a mi cita. No creo que quieras ser la causante de que me quede en la calle antes de conseguirme un buen trabajo ¿cierto?

- Eres insufrible sabes- cogiendo su dinero Hermione se levantó.

- Vamos cita, te acompañare hasta la puerta.

Ya fuera del local y caminando por las oscurecidas calles, casi desiertas Hermione aprovecho a decir lo que tenía rodando su cabeza por momentos.

-Sebastián, antes que lo olvides, lo de mi enfe… mi problema ese de los pulmones, ¿ esta demás decirte que nadie en el mundo Mágico lo sabe?

- Soy una costosa tumba egipcia, cree en mí.

-No preguntes, pero lo hago.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon, Sebastián la dejo cerca de las Tres Escobas y se despidió con dos cálidos besos en la mejilla, pidiéndole su número del teléfono muggle. Ella le dio el número de casa que tenían Harry y ella en la casa de Grimmauld Place.

Respirando hondo y dándose ánimos mentales entro al pub

xxx

Harry y Hermione se encontraron en la entrada de las tres escobas, que a esa hora estaba prácticamente desierta. Buscaron con la mirada alguna cabellera pelirroja, la hallaron de inmediato ya que no era muy discreta que digamos, con pasos inseguros ambos caminaron hacia la alejada mesa.

-Ron- el aludido volteo la cabeza inmediatamente, alternando la mirada entre su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga, para al final posarse en ella. Hermione, su eterno amor infantil. Claro que ya no sentía nada por ella pero ambos sabían que cuando encontraran a una persona no serían felices si uno no aprobaba la pareja del otro.

Hermione se sentó frente a Ron, insegura sin saber cómo comenzar su explicación, una frase que se formo fue "Hey, Ron que novedades, yo aquí muriéndome", pero luego recordó que eso era cruel y que ella hace algunos días prometió vivir por todos por ella. Que difícil era mantener una promesa. Harry corto sus retahílas de pensamientos.

-Les parece bien si traigo cerveza de mantequilla.

Ambos asintieron absortos en muchas cosas, sin determinar cómo iniciar la conversación.

-¿Por..por qué me has estado evi…evitado?- Ron inicio su pregunta, casi en un susurro, inseguro como tanteando el terreno.

- No sabía cómo darte la noticia Ron, no me creía capaz, de decirte que tengo una grave enfermedad, quizá muera pronto, no lo sé.- el jadeo que salido de la garganta de Ron le confirmo a la joven castaña que uno de los discursos que tenía preparado para este momento en su mente al fin salió por sus labios secos por el nerviosismo.

El tercer miembro del trio dorado negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza, mientras veía a Hermione con los ojos vidriosos aguardando por su correspondiente asimilación de la noticia. Ella sabía muy bien que en esto casos hay que esperar, que la persona entienda, Ron paso del rojo más intenso al blanco más pálido, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. El entendió la magnitud de sus palabras, y las asimilo como sabía que el asimila las situaciones extrañas a u entorno. Mal.

Dejando a Hermione con el eco del sonido de un golpe seco contra la mesa Ronald Wesley había abandonado el local, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Hermione Granger se sintió abandona, lastima era lo que esperaba, sin embargo solo llego culpabilidad. Harry volvió en el preciso momento que Ron se iba y que Hermione lloraba, la cogio en brazos y llevándola acuestas se aparecieron en la casa de estos.

-OH por Merlin, Harry el me odia.

- No lo hace, él es así, se le pasara.

- No, no no tu no viste su rostro, sus ojos no los viste, oh mi dios Harry- los sollozos cogían campo rápidamente, carcomiendo el ultimo hilo de estabilidad de Hermione, quien no había tenido ni una crisis tan fuerte, hasta ese mismo momento. La taquicardia pronto tomo posición en ella, sin ascos casi con furia. Hermione tuvo su primera obstrucción pulmonar no controlable, pasos rápidos movimientos, colores fuertes. Paredes blanca. Nunca supieron como pero pronto ella estaba en el hospital muggle con tantos tubos posibles. Grave. Paz aparente.

En el momento que Hermione estaba siendo llevada en brazos por Harry, un espectador, atento presenciaba todo con un extraño malestar en las manos, aquella sensación que sientes cuando sientes que debes hacer algo por ayudar, pero no encuentras cómo reaccionar y cuando te das cuenta todo el jaleo acabo.

Xxx

_Domingo en la mañana._

-Ya hable con la doctora de piso, hoy podrá irse Mione, Harry, que sucedió, te pedi que evitaras esto.

- Le conto todo a Ron y no se lo tomo tan bien Pansy, la doctora Saint Loren no ha venido a revisarla.

- La doctora Saint Loren esta fuera del país por una corta temporada.

-Pero y el tratamiento de Hermione

-No lose ha dejado muchos pacientes en stand by, y Hermione es una de ellas estoy tratando de ayudar a todos, por lo pronto antes de que vayan a casa sácale una tomografía a sus pulmones, quisiera ver o consultar el estado de los tumores- Harry asintió- y Potter una última cosa, vigila mejor que tome sus pastillas. Es necesario.- Asintiendo por última vez fue a firmar los papeles, ya que los padres de Hermione no estaba informados.

_Xxx_

_Domingo en la tarde_

Todo el fin de semana Draco Malfoy, el espectador silencioso, estuvo sin ninguna noticia. Harry no venía hacer otra cosa que cambiarse y se iba sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra. La tarde del domingo mientras le pedía a Kreacher que le preparara una merienda, ya que sabía que cuando Granger no estaba este elfo hacia su aparición y cocinaba y ordenaba, claro todo en secreto de la histérica. La puerta se abrió ruidosamente.

-Malfoy! ¡¿Dónde diablos te metes?!

-San Potter, Buenas tardes para ti también, que tal tu fin de semana salvaje con Granger, veo que la dejaste agotada.

- ya ya … necesito ayuda, ven Hermione se quedó dormida en el carro muggle que veníamos ayúdame, no siento los brazos- termino diciendo con la voz estrangulada.

-Debilucho, pero te recuerdo que es tu paquete así que tú te encargas. Odios.- Giro haciendo ademan de irse por las escaleras.

-Malfoy, mierda se me cae. NO me hagas levantar la voz, por favor- Draco sintió algo de remordimiento, le pidió por favor.

-Ya ya, solo lo hago porque me da lástima el orejotas ese que de ahí será el quien limpie el piso que ella ensucie, dame eso que llamas Hermione- el nombre de la castaña fue arrastrado con un tono despectivo y burlón. Sin embargo más de esto último.

Malfoy entro en contacto con la piel descubierta de la joven, tenía una piel demasiado suave. Cosa que sorprendió al joven rubio .Sentir y observar su tacto tranquilo, su rostro sin rastro de muecas, era tranquilizador. La llevo a su dormitorio, la sujetaba con la fuerza necesaria sin dañarla. Sin querer soltarla. Con miedo, tan delicada, llego a su cuarto y cuando entro se sintió inundado por un tenue olor a canela, vainilla y chocolatinas. Solo una palabra llego a su mente "PLACENTERO". Sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos imbéciles, y la deposito en su cama, ella se removió ligeramente, pero se logró acomodar mejor, dormida empezó articular palabras incoherentes- _Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy la escucho atentamente,-_príncipe verde-_ la miro de igual forma, unas delicadas pecas adornaban su pequeña nariz,-_imposible-_ y unos labios duraznos pedían a gritos ser atendidos, cerca, muy cerca, envuelto por ese sutil aroma se acercaba a su pacifico rostro.- _Sebastián-_ esa simple palabra salida de los labios de la famélica castaña rompieron el hechizo.

-Mierda, Malfoy ¿estabas apunto de besarla?- La voz de Harry lo termino de exaltar haciéndolo levantarse y alejarse de su dormitorio sin contestar nada, entro a su dormitorio tirando la puerta con demasiada fuerza. _¿Así que Sebastián?_

**Xxx**

Un joven de unos profundos ojos celestes entro en un edificio muggle, el portero lo saludo amablemente y subió al último piso, inquieto, preocupado y sobre todo herido, se sentía menospreciado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entro a la sala, anunciando su llegada.

-As, llegue.

-Yaaa!, te tengo una sorpresa, ven a la cocina- La alegre voz cantarina de la mujer fue un bálsamo para sus sentimientos, apenas sus miradas entraron en contacto, ella entendió perfectamente, le fue mal con sus mejores amigos- ¿Ron que sucedió?.

El tercer integrante del trio dorado dejo derramar unas cuantas lagrimas más, y procedió a contarle los hechos y sus sentimientos, la mujer escucho y lo beso profundamente.

-Yo se que lo que te diga te jodera Ronald, pero es la verdad fuiste infantil, tu mejor amiga se muere, enserio quieres pasar así sus posibles últimos días, peleados, no quisieras disfrutarla al máximo, recordar o hacer nuevos recuerdos, no sé lo que quieras. Solo se feliz perdónala y pide perdón.

- No lo sé As, lo único que sé es que necesito tiempo, tiempo para todo, ahora solo olvidemos eso y muéstrame tu sorpresa.

As, como el solía llamarla desde hace un par de años que empezó su relación "secreta" asintió y lo llevo de la mano hacia una pequeña mesa elegantemente decorada, con una cena que se veía apetitosa.

-No lo puedo creer la princesa Astoria Greengrass cocinando para su hombre.

Ella lo golpeo con su pañuelo y se hecho a reír mientras entre mimos comían lo que prometía ser una cena romántica de casa.

Xxxx

-Damas y caballeros abróchense sus cinturones, aterrizaremos en unos momentos en suelo británico.

El joven de tez bronceada, enfundado en un costoso terno negro sonrió de medio lado, la volvería a ver, después de meses, podría hablar con ella, con esa bella pelirroja que lograba encenderlo en todos los aspectos con tan solo imaginarla.

**Reviews?..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Que tal?. Le dejo este pequeño cap porque este será el corte de la primera parte, es decir aquí ya no se detestan ni se evitan empezara Dramione, claro sin olvidarnos las parejas secundarias.**

**Pronto empezara más drama, y por ahí algún tema inconcluso.**

**Gracias. Espero actualizar pronto.**

**PSDTA: perdón algún "dedazo".**

Ginny estaba placenteramente dormida, cuando entre sus sueños se coló el sonido de un graznido fuerte, familiar, molestoso y sobretodo cerca de ella. Sobresaltada miro a todos lados, y lo halló un cuervo, con el pelaje negro veteado ligeramente con tonalidades tornasoladas. Pero lo que más le intereso era la pequeña nota que tenía en la punta del pico, de improviso la tomó. Era tan familiar aquella letra y tan directa y tan corta como siempre. _Volví.B.Z ._Volvió, era lo único que se repetía en su mente, mientras acercaba su mano lentamente a su vientre, casi temblorosa, no sabía describir que sentía era estúpido pero ella aun lo quería y lo quería mucho. Pero no permitiría que la vuelva a dejar, hoy mismo hablaría con Harry, adelantaría todo con respecto al matrimonio.

Xxx

Ligera. Esa era la sensación con la que despertó Hermione Granger, bajo a todo prisa las escaleras y salió de la casa, necesitaba correr, necesitaba sentirse viva, pero sobre todo necesitaba olvidarse que cada dia muere un poco más. Después de que la internaran y le hicieran un millón de exámenes más se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento todo puede suceder, no hay que malinterpretarla, ella quería vivir se los había prometido a sus padres y a Harry, pero que sentido tenía vivir como una autómata sin sentimientos ni emociones profundas.

Tenía miedo y no lo demostraría. Sin pensarlo llego al lugar donde esa mañana tendrían clases, no estaba sola.

-Señorita, ha llegado antes de tiempo.

-Profesor.- Cuando Hermione llego al domo no pensó que abría alguien y mucho menos aquel hombre.

El profesor Coins no le quitaba la mirada de encima, por unos instantes miraba a Hermione y después al domo, Hermione, domo- Señorita, usted alguna vez ha tomado clases con algún instrumento de defensa.

-Sí.- contesto por inercia.

-Con cuál de ellos.

-Alguna vez practique con el tirachinas y más veces con los pequeños cuchillos curvos.

-que… gratificante. Venga. Demuéstrelo.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, la había tomado por sorpresa así que esquiva respondió- No, no creo que sea conveniente.

-¿Porque señorita, necesita consultar su manual de reglas? Porque eso es lo que parece.

- No- Hermione miro a su alrededor en una repisa en la esquina del gran salón descansaba los pequeños cuchillos curvos, de pequeña practicó bastante, incluso de adolescente, en aquellas clases de defensa personal que sus padres la metieron, pero ahora era distinto y mientras lo procesaba su boca tomo la decisión- Está bien, pido los cuchillos curvos.

El profesor Coins asintió con una sonrisa arrogante y fue directamente a la repisa, separaba unos viejos pero filudos cuchillos, mientras que para el sacaba una vara de aproximadamente un metro de largo, un material que Hermione no supo reconocer. El auror se acercó como un felino hacia ella y le entrego las armas, se colocaron en el centro del domo y apretó el extraño silbato de perros muggle. Empezaron bordeándose uno a uno, conociendo su campo de movimiento. Hermione simulo que empezaría atacando pero retrocedió rápidamente, siguieron girando y entonces el arremetió su cuerpo de lleno contra ella, que asombrada de recordar sus clases, lo esquivo y boto con uno de los cuchillos. Más confiada y excitada empezaron a atacarse uno contra otro, el profesor decidido apunta su vara contra ella, con el afán de tirarle los cuchillos curvos.

Con el furor de la pelea en el domo, los dos contrincantes no se dieron cuenta de los espectadores, entre ellos Harry y Draco ambos miraban sorprendidos a Hermione, claro el segundo disimulando su asombro. Draco miraba como el cuerpo de Hermione fluida naturalmente, como si toda la vida hubiese practicado, cosa que él no sabía ya que no la conocía realmente, pero lo más sorprendente para él era su bello cuerpo, que solo estaba cubierto por un top que dejaba al descubierto su plano vientre, y unos pantalones holgados que se le ajustaban ligeramente en su trasero. Pronto Draco desvió la atención de la pelea a simplemente el cuerpo de Granger, y no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo obvio hasta que el santo a su lado frunció el ceño y lo golpeo con la palma de la mano en la nuca.- Mierda. Malfoy, deja de mirar su trasero quieres.

-Yo no estaba mirando su trasero santo. ¿Qué tu si? Además tengo una buena noticia. Te conseguí una salida con Parkinson, así que bésame los pies.

Harry rodo los ojos recordando como esquivo perfectamente la escena de ayer, pero de inmediato los abrió de par en par cuando escucho lo último.

-Sí, si accedió la vez pasada que fue a ver a Granger, claro que lo tomo como pago a unas cosas que me debía, así que no te emociones.

Harry le golpeo bruscamente el hombro y después le saco el dedo corazón, cosa que Malfoy correspondió con un levantamiento de cejas, ya que seguía sin entender que significaba los malditos dedos.

En esa distracción, no se percataron de que Hermione solo tenía un cuchillo y que el profesor tenía unos ligeros cortes en el brazo y en la mejilla. Gritos de asombro se escucharon en la audiencia general. El profesor aprovecho una ligera distracción de Hermione y salto encima de ella derribándola, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el suelo del domo- Veo que no es pura teoría señorita Hermione .- dijo en un volumen de voz que solo ella podía escuchar, para después levantarse con el ultimo cuchillo de ella en sus manos.

Hermione abrió ligeramente los ojos con asombro, no pensaba que el profesor supiera su nombre, mucho menos que tenga algo similar a un elogio de parte de él. Mientras recuperaba el aliento y acompasaba el ritmo de sus respiraciones, el auror giro a la audiencia.- Lo que acaban de ver novatos, la podríamos llamar pelea, pero como no fue tan gratificante, la llamaremos intento de pelea n°1 G, en honor a su "especial" compañera

Se escucharon algunas risillas tontas, la castaña, frunció el ceño y localizando a Harry con la mirada se fue a colocar a su lado.

Estuviste estupenda Mione, no hagas caso de lo que te dice. –En un tono aún más bajo Harry pregunto -¿Tomaste las pastillas?

Hermione lo miro asintiendo, para después mirar a Malfoy quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la competencia de miradas duro hasta que ambos fueron interrumpidos simultáneamente. Draco por una chica rubia, muy simpática que lo invitaba a tomar algo después de clases, y Hermione por la compañera de tez oscura, que también se atrevió a preguntarle cosas al auror Coins.

-Hola, eres Granger verdad.

-Sí, y ¿tú? eres Lockmayer, cierto.

- Si lo soy, me encanto como peleas contra el profesor, deberás es intimidante no lo crees.

- Si- Y entre temas de clases, profesores aun no conocidos y ya conocidos, dos chicas se conocieron y se agradaron. Quizá amigas, quizá solo conocidas.

Xxxx

Draco Malfoy sabía que necesitaba distracción femenina, la Granger esa ya le parecía demasiado espectacular y no podía arriesgarse a nada. Espera, espera, no _quería_, no es que no_ podía, si eso no quería. _Volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que tenía delante de él, no estaba mal, sin embargo desde hace un buen rato dejo de escuchar lo que decía, tampoco es que se perdiese de mucho, que más daba no puedes pedir belleza e inteligencia en una mujer así. De tal modo que encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de la manera en la que logra lo que desea, terminaron ambos en un cuarto, precisamente en el del slytherin, ya que este no podía salir de la casa por más de veinticuatro horas, salvo excepciones. Era una de las estúpidas reglas.

Lo que Draco no sabía es que pronto esos encuentros con distintas rubias o chicas guapas se volverían algo frecuente. Y que en un futuro no tan lejano herirían a alguien.

Xxx

-Hey, Harry, por aqui ven!

Ginny Wesley lo esperaba en la entrada de la academia de aurores. Harry la miro y asintiendo en su dirección se dirigió hacia ella.

-Ginny, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Tenemos que casarnos ya, Harry, entiendes, Ya!

-Dame algo más de tiempo para encontrar una solución a tu problema, por favor Ginny, habíamos quedado en que sería una de las últimas opciones.

- Oh Harry, por favor. Lo prometiste- _Ya no prometeré nada todo me lo sacan en cara_

- Lo sé pero tú también dijiste que esperarías, buscarías más soluciones.

- Mi situación cambio ¿ok?, ahora lo necesito rápido.

Tras un largo suspiro, Harry asintió poco convencido- Está bien nos casaremos.

-Felicidades- una tercera voz llego a los oídos de ambos. Pansy Parkinson estaba aproximándose a la entrada cuando escucho que Harry se lo decía a Ginny- Espero ser una de las primeras en felicitarlos- Mirando fría, impasible y sobre todo decepcionada a Harry se alejó

-Gracias Parkinson-Ginny respondió por ambos restándole importancia. Esta asintió y se fue.

-¿Ella también está en la academia?

-No

-Parecía disgustada. ¿No lo crees?

-No hay razón.- Harry respondió secamente, si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella, pues la acaba de perder.

-Y Hermione, porque no sale contigo, hace mucho que no la veo. También vine con la esperanza de encontrarla.

-No lo sé, sabes Ginny me duele la cabeza, hoy ha sido un largo día, podemos conversar más tarde o mañana ¿sí? Adiós- Sin esperar respuesta se fue a su casa de Grimmauld place.

Cuando empezaba a subir por el rellano de las escaleras empezó a escuchar gemidos de una mujer, pensando la disparatada idea de que POSIBLEMENTE su hermana este en algún cuarto con el estirado de Malfoy, y no necesariamente intercambiando palabras le revolvió el estómago. Así que hizo lo que toda buena persona haría. Se encerró en su cuarto ya hablaría con Hermione.

Xxx

Mientras que en una bonita y concurrida heladería del callejón Diagon, una castaña y una pelinegra conversaban de todo y de nada, como habían prometido reunirse de ahora en adelante.

-Ahora, se sincera, Malfoy.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-No sé qué opinas de el en general, físico, personalidad, cerebro, trasero lo que quieras.- Hermione no pudo aguantar la gran risotada que se le escapo y escupió algo de helado que estaba en su boca que fue a salpicar en la cara de Pansy.

-Mierda, Granger ahora por esto- dijo mientras señalaba su cara con la servilleta- estas obligada a contestarme.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Está bien me parece guapo, ¿ok? Lo dije, no es imbécil, se hace el imbécil, Juro que no me he fijado en su trasero, por Dios apenas me acerco a él y se arma una batalla campal. Sabes algo me duele cada vez que me dice sangre sucia y a veces no comprendo por qué.

-Quizá… Pero ¿qué es Dios?- Dejando inconclusa su primera frase Pansy se alejó de aguas pantanosas y empezó a curiosear más sobre ese Dios que sabía que era muggle.

- Por cierto Mione, hable con Malfoy, Harry quiere una cita conmigo.

-Genial! ves te dije. Espera ¿Malfoy?

-Exacto, creo que han firmado un tratado o algo de paz.- Hermione confusa y sentida por no saber tal información solo asintió, para que continuase- la cosa es que hoy lo vi conversando con esa Wesley.

-Ginny?

-Lo que sea, el hecho es que dijo que se casarían.

-¿Qué dijo que?

- Casados. Ta tan tan tan.. O algo así.

-Mierda, eso no puede ser, estoy casi segura de que Harry no siente nada por ella. Que digo casi. Estoy sumamente segura. El mismo me lo dijo, además se nota que esta interesado por ti. Hay algo encerrado.

-Si lo pensé, de todas maneras no estoy para traginovela. Me avisas cuando terminen su drama.

-Vamos Pansy, tampoco te importa el amor.

-¿Y, a ti también te importa poco?

-Sabes que lo mío es diferente.

-Lo siento, no comencemos con eso está bien.-

Está bien, pero no te alejes, promételo Pans, te mereces encontrar amor y yo creo que ese es mi hermano, además te necesito. Averiguare que hay detrás de todo eso y acabare con la traginovela para que tu empieces tu comedia romántica.

Con una gran sonrisa Pansy, la fría slytherin asintió- Los muggles y sus inventos.

Xxxx

Los días se volvieron casi una rutina. Harry evitaba a Pansy y a Ginny. Cada vez que esta última pedía que vayan hablar con sus padres, él se hacía humo. Ginny evitaba a toda costa al padre de su bebé quien no tenía tanta osadía para aparecerse en la Madriguera, sin embargo no desistía con las cartas. Ella cada día se sentía más desesperada, casi obsesionada.

Draco cambiaba de rubia como de camiseta, solo que últimamente ya no se conseguía rubias y huecas, sino castañas con pecas y huecas. Hermione no sabía de las visitas que tenía el rubio en la mansión de Grimmauld Place, ya que siempre para olvidarse de su enfermedad andaba en muchos lugares a la vez, aprovechando al máximo que sus dolencias eran mínimas. Un día con algunos compañeros de la academia, otros con Pansy, algunos con Harry, otros con sus padres y uno que otro con Sebastián.

Había otra cosa que también se volvió una rutina en la vida de la joven castaña sus constantes pesadillas, tan vividas sin embargo ella decido catapultar ese enigma todo lo que pueda o todo lo que resista su innata curiosidad.

Y bueno Hermione y Draco, eran pues Hermione y Draco, las veces que coincidían en la academia, discutían, y en la casa también pero últimamente era una pelea de conocidos ya no de enemigos, ambos ya no encontraban fundamentos para odiarse, incluso sus pullas eran más amigables. Un punto más de la rutina.

Semanas van y bien, pero como toda rutina tiene que cambiar. Y empezó cambiando de una extraña manera donde algunos se dan cuenta de algo y otros no lo logran comprender.

Hermione no saldría como siempre hacia todas las tardes, en cambio quería pasar una tarde en casa, quería hacer algo muggle. Así que invito a Pansy a una sesión intensiva de películas donde de cajón estaría Harry y quizá un aburrido Malfoy.

Solo que ciertos momentos las cosas no salen como a veces queremos.

**Comentarios?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mil disculpas por la demora de corazón espero que el capítulo cubra sus expectativas y tratare de actualizar pronto, no diré cuando porque me acabo de dar cuenta que eso a veces no se puede.**

**Posdata: RECUERDEN que ya ha pasado algunos meses dentro de la historia… así que todos tienen que terminar conviviendo **

**DISFRUTEN""**

Hermione decidió ir a comprar unas películas, y dulces muggles para lo que tenía planeado, cogió una de acción, una de terror y una comedia romántica. Disfrutaría al máximo su calma, que precede una tormenta, y la invertiría ayudando a Pansy con Harry.

-Pansy, llego dentro de unos minutos, por favor no salgas con que tienes algo de último minuto.- un largo suspiro de resignación fue lo que recibió del teléfono .

-Ya ya, no hay problema también salgo para la casa, adiós.

Cortando la comunicación por el teléfono muggle, Pansy se fue para la mansión de Grimmauld Place, esperaba que no se convirtiera en algo trágico.

_En Grimmauld Place _

_-_Oye, hurón, Hermione está viniendo y dudo mucho que le gusten tus tipos de visitas- por las escaleras bajaba un rubio totalmente despeinado y con cara de pereza total. Harry se había enterado de que tipo eran sus visitas y sobre todo de que no eran con Hermione. Pero la conocía y sabía que lo exageraría todo, además disgustarse le causaba daño, demasiado. Lo comprobó hace un par de días cuando en una discusión volvieron los ataques de taquicardia y las sudoraciones, junto con la nariz sangrante. Recordarlo lo estremecía.

-Si, si, ya se va. Hey, debes de irte, la novia de este hombre es demasiado celosa, te golpeara si te ve.

Una castaña clara, despampanante bajaba por las escaleras, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Claro Draco, cuando nos volvemos a ver.

-Yo te aviso, ahora ¡LARGO!, o no oíste - La chica salió dando un portazo a la puerta, que minutos después fue abierta por otra mujer. Una pelinegra, también despampanante, que entraba con unas bolsas y con cara seria.

-Pansy- Harry en cuanto la vio corrió ayudarla, ella por respuesta asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

-Parkinson- Draco volteo la cara con expresión de asco al ver a la persona detrás de Pansy-Mierda Granger te cae sangre por la nariz, anda lávate.

Hermione frunció el ceño y acepto el pañuelo que Harry le daba, estaba agotada se había emocionado demás con las compras y para su suerte Pansy y ella coincidieron en el callejón, cuando esta última iba en camino y de inmediato la ayudo con todos los paquetes. Cuando Hermione subió para cambiarse y lavarse, Draco se fue a jugar con la televisión, recordándose que después le sonsacaría a Parkinson el porqué de la nariz de Granger. Pansy decidió seguir a Harry a la cocina.

-Harry te recuerdo que tienes que volver hablar con Hermione estaba con todas estas bolsas ella sola, y eso no es todo me he dado cuenta que por momentos divaga.

-Si lo sé, pero porque no uso su bolsa esa sin fondo.

-Dice que no recuerda donde la dejo.

-Espera eso debe ser un chiste, es Hermione si no recuerda algo es porque nunca sucedió, ella no olvida NADA, Pansy, nada.

-Esto no está mejorando, la doctora Saint Loren no viene de su asamblea de medico muggles, y esa terapia dejo de dar resultados.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Pansy?, Hermione no puede morir, no se lo merece.- hablo frustrado Harry.

-Lose, pero eso no es todo, hace algunos días le hice unas pruebas, pero estas pruebas no las lleve al hospital muggle, sino se las di a Luna y…

- ¿Qué paso?

-Todos los resultados están alterados, o muy elevados o muy bajos sobre el rango de referencia, no sé qué sucede sabes eso no es normal, pienso que hay algo detrás de todo esto, si han tomado todas las precauciones, no veo porque la enfermedad valla a ese ritmo ni por ese rumbo.

-Pero…

-Oigan ¿con cuál quieren empezar, Acción, Drama o terror?

Una pulcra Hermione bajaba las escaleras con algunas mantas y con superficiales renovadas fuerzas. Interrumpiendo en el acto la conversación que se desarrollaba en la cocina

-Hey, Pansy. ¿Qué dices tú?

La aludida le dio una mirada a Harry quien entendió a la perfección el mensaje.

-Yo digo acción.

-¿Qué mierda haces Granger?

-Hay Malfoy mira no seas aburrido veremos películas.- Así, que de esa manera Draco y Hermione se encerraron en aquella burbuja que iba tomando forma desde hace algún tiempo. Hermione le explicaba con paciencia, con esmero para que comprenda y para que a su vez le guste. Mientras que Draco la miraba con curiosidad, con interés, con algo de respeto que ella se ganó defendiéndose de sus pullas, con las charlas que tenían en las noches después de cenar, con el tiempo que pasaban en la academia, y aunque aún no se dé cuenta también la miraba con anhelo y cariño, dos emociones que Draco trataba de reprimir e ignorar, por dos simples motivos, él nunca había amado y el otro era que simplemente no podría amar a Hermione después de tantas cosas.

Después de las explicaciones convenientes, todos comenzaron a ver las películas, comiendo pop corn, cervezas de mantequilla, algún chocolate, sobretodo Pansy que acababa de descubrir los chocolates muggles, estaban ya en su última película, la de terror, Pansy abrazada a Harry como lapa a los pies del sofá que compartían Draco y Hermione quienes habían terminado en un punto de la película juntos, compartiendo una manta que ella le ofreció.

En una de las escenas sorpresivas, en un acto reflejo Hermione salto de su asiento apoyándose más en Malfoy y este la abrazo, después de estar unos momentos así, se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.

-Hey Granger, ¿estas cómoda?- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, mientras veían de reojo a Harry y Pansy abrazados viendo demasiados entretenidos la película.

Hermione volteo a mirarlo y rodo los ojos haciendo ademan de alejarse, sin embargo dos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, ella lo miro con una muda pregunta en los ojos.

-Yo si estoy cómodo…loca de los elfos- Hermione frunció el ceño y juguetonamente le dio un puñete en el pecho.

-Hey no golpees!

-Shhhh..-Harry y Pansy habían volteado la cabeza casi gruñendo- Cállense- susurro Harry medio molesto, solo que no sabían si por la película o por "el momento" que se rompió con Pansy.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, extrañamente sonriéndose, y ahí en la penumbra de la noche, solo iluminados por una tenue luz que emanaba de la televisión, se sintieron atraídos uno a otro, es decir, se había formado "el momento" para ellos, ambos cerraron los ojos anticipando el beso, podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro, cerca, tan cerca, pero solo fue un roce de labios, tan tenue .El timbre de la mansión sonaba insistentemente, terminando de romper la atmosfera y haciendo que Granger y Malfoy volviesen a la realidad.

Hermione se levantó, antes que cualquiera, ya que recordó de improviso quien era, así que sin mirar a nadie sobre todo a cierto rubio les dijo.- Hey, quédense ahí, después me cuentan ya vuelvo saldré a cenar algo.

Harry que era el único que conocía de la ventaja de poner pausa a un DVD, se paró siguiéndola mientras se prendían las luces.

Draco y Pansy lo siguieron rezagados, viendo como Harry se adelantaba a Hermione hacia la puerta siendo el quien la abriera.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿está Hermione?- Un chico alto, con unos negro cabellos y unos azules ojos, que solo te invitaban a relajarte estaba en la puerta con un gran ramo de orquídeas blancas.

-¿Tu eres?

- Un amigo... por el momento, y ¿tú eres?

- ¿Es enserio, que no conoces al gran Harry Potter, tan idiota eres?- Draco decidió intervenir, y no precisamente fue de manera amable.

-Oye rubito…- Sebastián levantaba el dedo en modo acusatorio, pero fue abruptamente cortado por una castaña que viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo opto por cortar la charla.

-Chicos por favor, Sebastián ellos son Harry Y.. Dra...Malfoy, y chicos él es Sebastián, saldremos ¿sí?, no necesito cuidadores. Pansy lo conoce ¿ no Pans?

La aludida asintió pensativa, y se acercó a saludar a Sebastián más no agrego nada, y eso ya de por si es raro. Cosa que no se hizo notar ya que al rato fue atacada por Harry y Draco

-A qué hora vuelves.

-A donde van, seguro algún lugar mediocre y barato.-Draco siempre haciendo observaciones pertinentes, Hermione ignoro todas excepto la última.

-Lleva el teléfono muggle, y no es una pregunta- Harry término diciendo mientras ella asentía y se iba jalando de la mano a Sebas.

-Quien mierda era ese.

-Cálmate Draco, Pansy, quien mierda era ese.

-Wo wo wo, Hermione ya está grande para que la celen, por Dios, tu estas comprometido, y tu sales con cualquiera que te mueva el trasero, así que cállense y que la curiosidad los carcoma, yo ya me voy.

-Espera Pansy…

-Adiós- Parkinson cerró la puerta de un portazo insonorizando la voz de Harry quien trataba de explicar sobre el "compromiso".

-Hay santo, más patético no puedes ser.

-Claro Malfoy, y tu más obvio no puedes ser, ¿Qué te traes con Hermione?,¿te gusta no?, ¡ya no es una asquerosa sangre sucia!, ¡ya no te da asco como gritabas a todo el mundo!.- grito Harry saliéndose de sus casillas.

-Hey cálmate santo ese si fue un golpe bajo, espera… ¿ estas comprometido?

-Oh mierda lo siento está bien-replico subiendo las escaleras de su dormitorio e ignorando la última pregunta del hurón- No hagas nada estúpido, hurón.

Las horas pasaron, Draco veía el reloj muggle de la cocina, mientras su mente iba una y otra vez a aquel momento, ese insuficiente roce, sus labios eran tan suaves, el sutil y provocativo olor de sus cabellos, todo se sentía tan real en esos momentos. La mente de Draco pronto empezó a tocar terrenos extraños, incluso peligrosos recordó aquella sensación de ver ese estúpido ramo de flores entregadas por un estúpido aun mayor, ¿celos?, que mierda Pansy dijo Celos, probó juntar la frase en su mente "Draco Malfoy tiene celos de Hermione Granger", una mueca de incredulidad y de asco hacia la situación se le escapó de la cara, y en ese preciso momento entro Granger sonriendo con el estúpido ramo en sus manos mientras entraba en la cocina, por fortuna sola.

-Hey Malfoy, que comiste ¿un limón?

-Granger- Draco levanto la vista, la vio toda bella, sonriente, levemente sonrosada, e inconscientemente soltó un suspiro, ya que en una de sus tantas divagaciones pensaba que no vendría que se quedaría con ese imbécil toda la noche y que quizá el niño de sonrisa barata se acostara con ella, la tendría antes que él, y él en esa noche de desvelo determino algo. Se acostaría con Granger, porque inhumanamente la deseaba, y no le gustaría que alguien como ese perdedor la tenga antes que él. Puro egocentrismo, se dijo él.

Quizá justificándose en su deseo carnal o quizá simplemente por deseos "innombrables" se levantó intempestivamente de la barra, derribando la silla en el camino y cogiendo por los cabellos a Hermione la beso de manera salvaje sin llegar a lastimarla y la beso con ansias, como si el mundo estuviera por acabar, la castaña no tardó en reaccionar y contra todo pronóstico acepto el beso, igualándolo en ganas, el beso en algún punto se fue ralentizando, Hermione poso las manos en el cuello de Draco acariciando suavemente su lacio cabello, mientras que Draco tenía enredada una mano en el frondoso cabello de la muchacha y la otra afianzada en la cintura, mientras subia y baja su mano ligeramente, en el momento que se separaron no dijeron nada solo se miraron, Draco aún seguía en su negación plausible, de "solo es algo de deseo", mientras que Hermione buscaba alguna conexión lógica a lo sucedido.

-Hey cálmate, deja de pensar solo lograras tener algún colapso o algo, mejor disfruta el momento de bondad que tengo…- sin pensarlo, sin sentirlo las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio.

Esa palabra "bondad", "caridad" "molestia", lograron terminar de hacer clic en Hermione, y está furiosa y resentida se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a su dormitorio, no conto con los reflejos de Draco y que este la jaloneara hacia si apresándola entre la pared y el.

-Déjame Malfoy.-Pero Draco solo podía pensar en ella besándose con el imbécil ese, y quiso herirla, Merlín supo cuánto él quería hacerla sentir inferior, porque de alguna manera él se sintió traicionado, al fin y al cabo lo dejo por irse corriendo con el

-Por Merlín, Granger sabes bien que quieres volver a besarme, que quieres subir a ese cuarto pero conmigo y no precisamente a dormir.

-Por Merlín Malfoy, no sé qué mierda me paso por la cabeza al estar besándome contigo .Olvidaba como eras.

- Claro, pero sin embargo ya lo hiciste ya me besaste y ya disfrutaste, que vas a hacer ir a llorarle al imbécil ese.

-No se volverá a repetir ahora suéltame, y no insultes a Sebastián.- Draco no cedía, así que Hermione no tuvo otra opción lo pateo en la canilla y con un ágil movimiento propio de una auror se terminó soltando de Malfoy-No me vuelvas hablar imbécil.

Harry escucho todo desde su dormitorio, no sabía si salir a golpear a Malfoy por imbécil o simplemente dejar que ellos lo arreglen…de pronto recordó que le debía muchas explicaciones a Mione y la segunda idea se le hizo totalmente tentadora.

Xxx

Hermione había evitado todo el día en la academia a Malfoy, ya a la salida Harry le pidió que le acompañara donde los Wesley era el momento de aclarar muchas cosas, sin embargo su cabeza no abandonaba el momento en el que ella y Malfoy se besaron, pero este se veía opacado por otro recuerdo uno desagradable que le recordaba lo estúpida que había sido al ceder.

Ya en la madriguera, Harry entro muy pegado a Hermione temiendo que ella se pusiera mal o algo por el estilo, el seguía con muchas dudas en su cabeza, una de ellas era como solucionar el problema de Ginny y otra la más abrumadora era la incierta salud de Hermione, él la obligaba a tomar las pastillas después de darse cuenta que ella casi siempre las olvidaba, pero sentía que algo no encajaba su extraña intuición se lo decía…sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una maternal voz, corta por el llanto contenido.

-Harry, oh Hermione- la matriarca Wesley los recibía con lágrimas y muchos abrazos.

-Hija estás muy delgaducha, eres una sombra de lo que fuiste -Hermione sonrió incomoda, los señores Wesley ya estaban con una taza de té en el salón, pronto Hermione estuvo rodeada de los gemelos Wesley quienes muy contentos le contaban sus nuevas pruebas de los artilugios, y también estaba Ginny quien se mantenía distante obviamente resentida, así que de esa manera seria el momento, pronto estuvo cómoda, sin embargo esa comodidad duro muy poco cuando se percató de que Harry la sostenía fuertemente de la mano, entendió ya tenía que contarles todo.

-Siento tanto no haber contestado sus cartas, ni haber venido…

-Pero Hermione eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya estás aquí.- agrego consoladoramente la señora Wesley.

-Eso es cierto, hija además tus razones has de haber tenido y las respetábamos.

-Si señor Wesley tuve razones, pero no son las que ustedes piensan, después de que salí hacia donde mis padres ya me encontraba extraña, poco a poco notaba más cambios incomodos que fueron progresivos, un día mis padres me llevaron al hospital de emergencia, tengo una enfermedad muggle, muy extraña, hereditaria, peligrosa tanto como un cáncer- Viendo la mandíbula desencajada de los señores Wesley, los ojos brillosos de las mujeres pelirrojas, y la seriedad de los restantes, solo se me vino a la mente la palabra que venía siguiéndome desde hace varios meses LASTIMA.

-'¿Qué es cáncer?- George me había sacado de mis pensamientos tormentosos,, notablemente ruborizada por no haberme percatado de su ignorancia

– Es algo mucho más peligroso que viruela de Dragón, mas … mas…

-Mortal- completo Harry por ella.

-Oh Mione disculpa, disculpa mi comportamiento tan infantil, perdóname- rompió en sollozos Ginny Wesley mientras corría abrazarla. –Hermione correspondió su abrazo extrañamente reconfortada, enserio extrañaba aquella pelirroja y había hecho hasta lo imposible por esquivarla. Harry las veía entre incómodo y tranquilo, Mione le ayudaría ver su error de casarse.

-Solo pido su cariño, no su lastima, por favor, eso me terminaría alejándome de ustedes y me destruiría.

-OH cariño no llores, nadie te tiene lastima. Somos tu familia- Todo en aquella sala asintieron y la castaña se limpió el rostro, no se había dado cuenta de que lloraba, sonriendo, volvieron a distraerse con una y mil cosas, con todo y nada. Solo falta una persona para completar el cuadro.

Ya después de comer Hermione salió al patio a conversar con Ginny.

-Cuéntame como has estado.

-Pase muchas cosas, me arrepiento de no habértelas contado, ahora no se por dónde comenzar.

-Por donde tú quieras tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo,- lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica que Ginny muchas veces había visto en otro rostro, solo que no recordaba en cual, pero de inmediato entendió su sentido del humor negro.

-Por favor Hermione, tú lo tomas en broma, no sé si ya lo superaste o qué, pero a mí no me hace gracia.

-Está bien, comienza Ginny.

-En momentos previos a la guerra, me empecé a sentir sola, tu no estabas ni Harry ni Ron, necesitaba refugiarme entiendes, me sentía resentida, me sentía abandonada, entonces se dio, tuve conversaciones extrañas con un slytherin, de un momento a otro parábamos juntos, discutíamos, reíamos , nos retábamos a duelo, todo, era un gran distractor, hasta que paso, nos besamos, una cosa lleva a otra y no pude evitarlo, me enamore, me enamore como una imbécil, oh Merlín santo, lo ame tanto, pero hizo lo que se esperaba, él cobarde se largó ni bien acabo la guerra, sin darme ni un porque de nada. Simplemente no me quiso, y yo como una estúpida caí en sus redes, me encanto Hermione.

-Ginny, no eres ninguna estúpida, te enamoraste, conociste ese amor aventurero, verdadero que muchos quieren.- la consoló la castaña con un timbre de anhelo en su voz.

-Sí, si fui estúpida porque él nunca me quiso, ni siquiera lucho por su causa, ni por la nuestra, estaba en tierra de nadie, y su gran solución era largarse como si nada.

-Por Dios, no tuviste la culpa, deja de insultarte, recuerda algo, los prejuicios pueden cegarte de mil formas.

Después de un corto silencio la menor de los Wesley suspiro pesadamente y terminando de hacer su catarsis dijo sin respirar y con voz entre cortada-Estoy embarazada de él, le pedí a Harry que dijera que es su hijo ahora nos casaremos y será asunto olvidado.

-oh Ginevra Wesley eso está mal, Harry no tiene por qué responsabilizarse, ¿estas completamente segura de que estas en embarazada?

-Si fui a un medimago desconocido, de esos voluntarios que había en la guerra inmediatamente después de la guerra, debo de tener 4 meses maso menos o cinco no lose, tengo un pequeño abultamiento, tengo miedo. No quiero que mi hijo sea un niño sin apellido, que no conozca un padre, no lo quiero, Harry es mi única opción.

-Ginny, amiga mía lo siento tanto pero te has detenido a pensar ¿Qué es lo que quiere Harry?, si el aun te ama, o si tu aun lo quieres como algo más, incluso quizá él quiera otra persona

-Él no me dijo nada.

-Conociéndote no le diste tiempo de decir nada.

-Lo siento tanto ya no sé qué hacer.

-Si lo sabes ese niño en un futuro merece saber quién es su padre biológico, y aunque ni el padre ni tú lo quiera aceptar el niño existirá, además nos estamos olvidando del slytherin, tu juras que no te quiere, que no le dirás nada y harás pasar a Harry por el padre del niño, pero Por merlín has hablado con él, sus razones habrá tenido. Sin explicaciones no lo sabras.

-No hay nada que hablar.

-No hay nada que temer Ginny, dile la verdad nadie te juzgara.

-Mi familia me repudiara

-Tu familia te comprenderá. Solo tu felicidad y del pequeño importan

-Oh Mione, me hacías tanta falta, casi arruino la vida de muchos tratare de no ser prejuiciosa e intentare aclarar las cosas. Perdón, perdón sé que no te gusta que otra persona aparte de Harry te diga Mione-

-no hay problema pronto no estaré así qué diferencia hay llámame como quieras

La pelirroja la reprendió por hablar así, y procedió a cuestionar muchas cosas sobre la enfermedad y que podía hacer para ayudar y todo lo demás.

Lo que no había pasado desapercibido para Ginny era que Hermione había obviado el nombre de la persona, y muy bien sabía que era para darle su espacio y su intimidad, eso agradecía eternamente. Hermione era la mejor amiga que podía desear una persona, ¿será justo que a personas como ellas les pase cosas como aquellas?-

Xxx

Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido indiferente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, nunca tuvo interés en el mundo, para él todo se resumía en aquella frase de un muggle filosofo que aprendió de uno de los libros del ratón de biblioteca, "yo soy yo y mis circunstancias", se puede interpretar de muchas formas, pero el quería interpretarla de tal manera que solo fuera él y sus intereses, el contra el mundo.

Sin embargo algunas cosas no se pueden ignorar simplemente, la curiosidad mata, la curiosidad mueve, es morbosa. Malfoy lo sabía, se dio cuenta mientras estaba parado enfrente del mausoleo de su familia, precisamente en la tumba vacía de su preciada tía Bellatrix, era cierto, Bella no estaba en su tumba, eso solo podía significar algo, ella estaba viva.

Con un hosco movimiento de varita dejo todo en su sitio, ondeando su capa negra salió hacia la cita de la tarde que tenía, uno de los pocos amigos que tenía estaba de regreso en la ciudad y por fin podían conversar tranquilamente. Blaise Zabini había llegado hace algunos meses a la ciudad, así que esa charla no se podía atrasar más.

-Malfoy- un hombre alto, moreno y con una gran sonrisa levantaba la mano llamando su atención en ese pequeño restaurante.

- Zabini- curvo los labios imperceptiblemente, y le tendió la mano, en cambio recibió un fuerte abrazo del hombre, rápido, varonil pero sentido.

-Malfoy maldito cabron, espero no te moleste dentro de unos momentos llegará nuestro taciturno Nott.

-No en lo absoluto.- Es más en su interior Malfoy está feliz, no lo admitiría pero extrañaba a sus dos únicos amigos- Hace mucho que no tenía mi cuota de slytherin, dime ingrato hombre ¿porque demonios te largaste sin más?

-Apuesto que se largó por lio de faldas.

-Apuestas bien Nott- un hombre con aire tranquilo y una bata de medimago llegaba, siendo respondido de inmediato por el aludido.

-Nott- Malfoy asintió, a él lo había visto algunas veces, de forma casual y rápida. Así que también sonrió, aunque imperceptiblemente pero lo que importaba era que sonrió.

-Así que es cierto. Que paso alguien al fin pudo flechar al "Odiseo", tan buena estaba para que como única vez repitieras más

-Oh por Merlín Malfoy ese no era tu ¿calificativo?

- Si pero estoy dispuesto a prestártelo por un momento, siempre es bueno ridiculizarte, ya que simplemente no llegas completar el título.

-Yo no necesito tu título, mí estimado príncipe, dicen por ahí que ahora lo importante es que seas un "buen hombre"

-Tampoco te lo quise dar realmente... – Dijo Draco medio en broma medio ofendido-buen hombre, mal hombre para las huecas que se acuestan conmigo no hay gran diferencia –

-No necesito que me lo des, puedo ganármelo sabes.

-Competirán también por eso, eso es obsceno lo saben, ojala les de sífilis.

-Que mierda es eso, un tic nervioso?.- Nott y Malfoy se rieron estrepitosa y elegantemente como solo ellos podían., ambos por extraño que parezca sabían lo que era

-Claro lo es…

Blaise Zabini, aderezado con su toque de ironía conto como se había "prendado" de una mujer hermosa, como no podía olvidarla, y que quizá le pida matrimonio. Les conto que estaba enamorado sin usar esa palabra. Theo Nott les conto que conoció a alguien que todavía no se atrevía a pedirle ser su enamorada, que tenia miedo a su rechazo…

-No seas pelmazo Nott.

-Malfoy, no eres el indicado, ni siquiera sabes que eso es cierto.

-Bah no justifiques tus inseguridades.

-Y tu Malfoy, ¿Cuándo…?

-El "amor" es para estúpidos.

-Claro, claro ojala que no te rechace aquella de la que te enamores.

-Estás oyéndote es imposible que alguien me rechace.

Y así siguieron, Draco les conto como era su vida ahora con dos del trio dorado, incluso insinuó su extraño interés hacia la castaña y su pacto con el cara rajada…

Blaise y Theo escuchaban atentos, no se perdían detalles así que tampoco pasó desapercibido los comentarios hacia la castaña y su cultura muggle, muchos de ellos asombraron a los amigos del príncipe de slytherin.

Y así es como dos serpientes se dieron cuenta que la rey serpiente estaba cayendo poco a poco en las garras de una leona, una sexy leona por lo que había escuchado.

Xxxxx

-Doctora Saint Loren, doctora- Pansy Parkinson perseguía a la doctora que caminaba presurosa por los corredores del hospital muggle.

- Dime Parkinson.

-Quería preguntarle sobre el caso de la señorita Granger, he revisado exámenes, y todo lo demás, ha asistido a las sesiones del acelerador lineal y no a ningún tipo de avance.

-Mira no sé qué puedo decirte, si su cuerpo no reacciona al tratamiento no es mi problema. Solo asegúrate que no deje las pastillas verdes son necesarias.

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Pansy Parkinson era una joven muy perspicaz, y con los últimos resultados de su amiga aferrados en su mano y con un couler lleno de su sangre en la otra se fue en busca de respuesta, pero no serían muggle. Además Hermione no tenía por qué enterarse. Así que se apareció en San Mungo

-Luna, necesito de tu ayuda, podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Pansy que alegría- sin perder esos ojos soñadores, contesto- Claro, pasemos al consultorio del doctor con el que trabajo, créeme es confiable, y ahora está en su hora de almuerzo.

Pansy asintió y la siguió sin percatarse de mucho.-Mira la situación es la siguiente, prométeme tu total discreción Luna…- Luna como era de esperarse asintió, sin perder brillo en sus ojos.- Mira Hermione tiene una enfermedad muggle…

Y como era de esperarse le conto todos los detalles, clínicos, personales, todo, no se guardó nada, sentía que tenía que soltarlo. Así que quien mejor que Luna. Conto su frustración médica, la indiferencia de la doctora Saint Loren, el papel de Sebastián, los resultados alterados, su miedo de que algún mortifago suelto este metiendo su mano en este asunto.

Entonces se fueron a analizar los resultados ellas mismas, sin manos externas.

-Sabes algo nos falta analizar no cuadra del todo estas alteraciones..

Y así las jóvenes tan inmiscuidas en sus asuntos no se percataron de la llegada de un joven, tranquilo, guapo, alto con expresivos ojos azules. Que sin querer o quizá queriendo escucho parte de la conversación, palabras sin mucha coherencia para él. "Hermione no puede saber", "Traeré las pastillas que ella toma"," se lo diré a Sebas"

-Pansy?

-Theo?, por Merlín, no me digas que trabajas con él Luna.-La rubia se sonrojo, asintió y medio desvió la mirada, Pansy la miro con una ceja arqueada_, "así que Lunita le gusta una serpiente_"- Bueno chicos yo dejo que sigan ustedes, Luna quedamos para eso ya sabes. Cierren con seguro chicos, no querrán que los encuentren en una situación comprometedora.- Guiñándoles con coquetería se fue, mientras dejaba a dos jóvenes incomodos y avergonzados en ese pequeño consultorio.

Xxxx

-Ama Narcissa.

-Dime Lilac.

-Hay una mujer que dice que quiere verla.

-Claro debe ser mi hermana, dile que pase, la espero en la sala de té.

El elfo asintió, la mujer que estaba en la puerta lo asustaba mucho y cuando le dijo que pasara simplemente lo empujo.

En cambio Narcissa fue totalmente sorprendida ella esperaba la entrada de una rubia mujer como ella, con una sonrisa cálida, y ojos azules, no espero que le recibiera una mirada pétrea, una mujer mugrosa con rasgos aristocráticos pero sucio desquiciados.

-Andrómeda, pensé que venias más…- Narcissa que llevaba unas rosas blancas a la sala del té, las soltó de la impresión al ver a aquella persona.

-Oh pero miren mi hermanita, que pasa te asuste… Cissy, no me digas, que pensaste de veras que una sangre sucia podía matar a una Black como yo.

-Bellatrix, pero tú estabas… muerta, yo te enterré.

-No enterraste un hechizo de duplicidad que hice.

-Por Merlín, Bellatrix, no hagas nada llamare a Luci…

-Crucio!- con un movimiento de varita cerro el salón de té y no dejo que su hermana continuara hablando- Traidora, Crucio, ajajajaja, traidora a la sangre, que creías que me moriría así de simple.

-Bellatrix por favor no hagas…-Pidió la mujer en el suelo.

-Sabes a quien matare primero a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter y adivina quién le sigue- le dijo acercándose a ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, en un gesto muy burlón- si querida será tu pequeño Draco- Narcissa negaba con la cabeza mientras traidoras lagrimas se escapaban de su esculpido rostro.-Solo venia avisarte.. para que te prepares a su muerte, no estaré sola….hay más personas que me apoyan, ya sabes por si intentas hacer algo contra mi hermanita.. Además te informo que el reloj ya empezó a correr, empecé con mis primeros movimientos.

Y así como vino, se fue aquella mujer temida por mucha, odiada por otros, repudiada por todos….

REWIEVS?


End file.
